


Apart Forever... Nay, Forever A Part

by Kgdragoon



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Asexual Character(s), Character Study, Dain's soldiers are jerks, Disability, Epistolary, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Injury Recovery, Loss of Limbs, Mystery, Physical Disability, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Returning Home, Seizures, Some Humor and Crack, Tension & Suspense, Worried Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 20,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kgdragoon/pseuds/Kgdragoon
Summary: Thorin's Company only finds out that Bilbo had taken part in the Battle of Five Armies months later. Concerned letter writing ensues.Just what has happened to their Hobbit?
Relationships: Balin & Dwalin (Tolkien), Bifur & Bofur & Bombur (Tolkien), Bilbo Baggins & Thorin's Company, Dori & Nori & Ori (Tolkien), Everyone really - friendship is magic, Galadriel | Artanis & Gandalf | Mithrandir, Glóin & Óin (Tolkien), Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel
Comments: 87
Kudos: 144





	1. Letter 1 - Dwalin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lies We Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475528) by [StrivingArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrivingArtist/pseuds/StrivingArtist). 
  * Inspired by [Ashen Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721254) by [Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose). 
  * Inspired by [A Nose For Conkers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374576) by [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas). 
  * Inspired by [Letters to the Lonely Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077898) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> My original idea was to write an entire story in letters. As I started writing, however, I realized that there was a lot more going on that I wanted to include, and which I thought would flesh out the story, world, and characters.  
> I've still kept the premise to "only things that leave a paper trail" (ie. reports, transcripts of conversations, short back-and-forth notes, journal entries, etc.), and only those which are actually read by characters in-universe. But if you would like to read the story more as it was originally imagined, then just stick to the Chapters titled "Letter".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I try to capture the essence of Dwalin.  
> I always pictured him as the not-dumb, but also not terribly smart, warrior who's more perceptive than plenty of people give him credit for and is loyal to a fault. I think of all the company he'd be the one to get over himself and write to Bilbo first (Thorin would, of course, be last).
> 
> **Based on what I remember from both Book and Movie canon. Of note: All the company goes a bit gold crazy. 
> 
> Things go differently from the BOFA and beyond.

March 2942

Dwalin  
The Lonely Mountain

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
Bag End, The Shire

Master Baggins,

I have sent this letter with the first caravan out of Erebor headed to Ered Luin, you folk probably know it better as the Blue Mountains. I had to wait for the spring thaws or I would’ve sent one sooner. By now you’ll certainly be back home in your… ~~smile~~ smial? ~~thing~~ back in the Shire.

We thought you’d left right after… well, after what happened on the wall. And I wanted to make sure you knew that we, none of us, blame you for it. It would never have come to that, if we’d been in our right heads ~~we should have thanked you for trying to save our sorry hides~~. But we were damned fools, the lot of us. 

Well anyway, the people of ~~Esgaroth~~ Lake-town, I guess Dale now, they stayed in Erebor over the winter, so they wouldn’t freeze to death, and we heard from them that you’d been in the battle. When we heard that we were all struck dumb. I don’t know what sort of person goes to war for the ones who tried to throw them over a wall ~~none of us tried to stop him so close enough~~ , but none of the Men of Dale saw you after, and that blasted wizard left before we could ask him. 

We haven’t heard from you. So I figured the best way to make sure you were still alive was to write a letter.

Write back at your earliest convenience.

Sincerely,  
-Dwalin, Son of Fundin


	2. Letter 2 - Dwalin, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin is also noble, so he should be well educated. Even if he's gruff, blunt, and to-the-point, he'd still know how to properly format a letter... he might just not entirely care. So I imagine that he'd leave off the "flowery, frilly" bits like "Dear", but still include the formal ending of "Sincerely" (he'd probably think that's just *how* letters are done, likely from watching his brother write letters). 
> 
> In other news. I have no idea what I'm doing. Usually I post stories after they're done, so this is new.
> 
> Also, formatting in this story is rather important, and AO3 makes that a bit annoying.

September 2942

Dwalin  
The Lonely Mountain

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
Bag End, The Shire

Master Baggins,

I figured that if you’d intended to write back, we’d have gotten the letter by now, but I guess it could’ve been delayed. 

Are you well?

I can understand if you hate us, if you curse our name, for taking you from your home, treating you poorly, nearly getting you eaten by trolls, orcs, goblins, large spiders, and a dragon… and I just realized how many things tried to eat us on our quest. I feel like that number should be smaller. And how we treated you after! No, I wouldn’t blame you if you loathed our very existence.

You owe us nothing. But if you would write a reply, even a short note, just a single line, to let us know that you still live, I would be grateful.

Please reply at your earliest convenience.

Sincerely,  
-Dwalin, Son of Fundin


	3. Letter 3 - Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this turned out... darker than I expected. Longer as well.
> 
> ...Or the one where I made Ori sad, and now I am sad, ugh.
> 
> Also, apparently in canon Dori and Nori are brothers and Ori is their cousin. Yeah, no. Here they're brothers of the same mother.

October 2942

Ori  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
Bag End, Bagshot Row  
Hobbiton, The Shire

Dear Bilbo,

I hope that you are doing well back in the Shire. We are also doing well here… well mostly. But anyway, I’m sure you’re relieved to be home again! With your doilies and mathoms and… vegetables. I confess that I still really don’t understand any of it. Particularly the vegetables. Perhaps you could send a short letter explaining it all? You know, for the record?

I just submitted my first draft for my Scribing Mastery and it’s been approved – it’ll have to go through a few revisions before it goes into official record, but if all goes well I’ll officially be a Master Scribe as early as next spring! Even if that ends up being delayed, I’ve still been given the position of Erebor’s head librarian. 

Oh, I never even told you about the library! 

It’s grand, Bilbo, bigger than I ever imagined it. Greater, even, than Lord Elrond’s library… just with a lot more dust (could you could please not tell anyone I said that? I might end up dead, or worse, demoted). Though, working in the library is a bit sad, going anywhere in Erebor is a bit sad. Sometimes it seems impossible to escape the death and decay and disuse that Smaug left behind. Though the dragon’s fire never touched the library, what with the lack of gold and gems and all, many of the books have crumpled and faded. Some are still legible, and we are in the process of transcribing them in order to save them, but there is so much that has been lost to time. Entire tomes have been sacrificed to dust. And when you’re transcribing a book that seems unscathed, only to come across a single sentence that has faded into illegibility, it feels a little bit like being stabbed. But still we persist. 

Really, we’ve saved a great number of books!  
…Even if parts have been lost, and they’re no longer perfect…

 ~~Not all of The Company made it out okay, Bilbo. Sometimes I don’t know what to do and I know that it’s selfish, but I wish you were here.~~ I know that Dwalin has sent you a couple letters and awaits your reply, but if you could find the time to reply to my letter as well, I would greatly appreciate it. Please know that I’m truly sorry for what happened. I honestly don’t know what came over me... us... and I am so sorry for not stopping Mister Thorin. I just stood there like a total… dunderhead! ~~I am so, so sorry~~ Please forgive me? 

I’m better now, and I’ll try to do better in the future. I swear that I will never behave so terribly, ever again. I swear it.

Please write back,

Faithfully yours,

Ori


	4. Letter 4 - Balin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added mushy stuff, can I not help myself? The world may never know.
> 
> Also, there's a bit of weird spacing at the top because AO3 keeps un-doing it after I save it. So there's that :/

October 2942

Balin  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
Bag End, Bagshot Row  
Hobbiton, The Shire

Dear Bilbo,

I have just heard from my brother that he’s been writing to you, and he’s still waiting for your reply, and I thought I’d throw my own two copper in.

Firstly, I want to apologize. And I do believe you’ll be hearing quite a bit of that for a while, but you should know that we dishonored ourselves. We accepted you as company, as ally, as friend, and then we betrayed your trust. The entire Company acted abysmally, and for that, and everything else, I must apologize. You deserve at least that much. Know that if you need it, you’ll always have my axe.

Secondly, an update. You’ll be pleased to hear that the reconstruction of Erebor goes well. Ori’s been working hard at restoring the library, and you may not know this but Dwalin has resumed his position as Captain of the Guard, and I as Chief Advisor. It’s a good thing my hair’s already gone all-white! It reminds me of the old days.  
I really can’t thank you enough for helping us regain our home. I hope you never have to understand what it feels like to have your world ripped out from beneath your feet, or restored to you a lifetime later. I walk the halls of my childhood and around every corner is a fond memory I thought long forgotten.

Thirdly, I fear I must be the bearer of bad news. You did not know our laws, when you took the Arkenstone, but that unfortunately hasn’t spared you from them. Some of the dwarrow lords want you charged with treason, and legally, they even have the right of it. There are mutterings that Thorin went soft on you, that you should have been killed in accordance with our laws. I know it sounds bad, Laddie, but know that we’re doing everything we can to put that all to bed, and we’re pushing to have your banishment officially overturned. It hasn’t been easy, dealing with some of these nobles is oftentimes much like bashing one’s head against solid rock, but after we explained everything to him, we’ve had a staunch supporter in Dáin, and I’m cautiously optimistic that we’ll prevail. Perhaps then I’ll be able to invite you over for a good cup of dwarvish tea.

Fourthly, well I didn’t want to end on such a dour note. You should know that we’re setting up a raven network. It’ll be much as the Rangers of The North have, but our birds are quite a bit brighter! By next year communications should be a good deal faster.

I was there when King Thrór descended into Dragon Sickness, and I understand how terrible a thing it is to witness, and how difficult it can be to trust again. But, Lad, if anyone can manage it, I do believe you can. 

The boys miss you. The entire Company misses you. And we hope to hear from you again!

Sincerely,  
Balin, Son of Fundin


	5. Report - Tauriel - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **warning for second-hand account of graphic violence/ creature attack and people eating.
> 
> Or, the one where I warm up to Tauriel, continue the actual plot, and have a stupid, completely ridiculous idea that I plan on continuing later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, oh my gosh, look at Thranduil: http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Thranduil  
> http://tolkiengateway.net/w/images/thumb/1/19/Lourdes_Velez_-_King_Thranduil.jpg/250px-Lourdes_Velez_-_King_Thranduil.jpg
> 
> I can't believe an artist made his face even more git-like and punchable than the movies (while still being pretty... lousy elves -_-)

Lord Thranduil,

I apologize for not seeking your permission before leaving Mirkwood, but if I wished to remain on your son’s trail, the delay would have cost me his path.

Legolas continues south past Dol Guldur, and he appears to be tracking some strange and sinister creature. 

The sole firsthand account of the beast comes from a woman, who claims to have been traveling with her husband when they got lost in our woods, though well past our borders. She describes it as being small and emaciated, yet oddly strong for its size, and most dangerous in its ability to pass unseen. She claims that it was small enough that had they both not been dehydrated, and deprived of both sleep and food, or if they had seen the creature before it attacked, that they surely could have killed it. But by her account, it came from seemingly nowhere, with no warning, and bashed her husband’s head in with a rock and knocked her unconscious only a moment later. When she woke, it was to the creature feasting upon her husband. She screamed and ran, and was found by a settlement of Men a day later. She swears she heard it muttering about thieves.

I do not know what sort of creature this is, but if I find anything further, I will include it in my reports.

-Tauriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Legolas, how could you leave without telling your poor father? Don't you know what you do to his heart?


	6. Legolas and Tauriel’s Most Excellent Adventure – Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is just Crack. Fun, hopefully funny, crack.
> 
> I imagine Legolas and Tauriel would enjoy sniping at each other (kind of how I imagine BIlbo and Lobelia's relationship).
> 
> The chapter title was inspired by "Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure"  
> and I found this nifty map of Middle Earth to use for reference: https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2302/8607/products/MapofMiddleEarth_1024x1024@2x.jpg?v=1586632586

-Tauriel-  
Return to Mirkwood at once, or else. XX

-Legolas-  
Stop using woodland animals to send me vaguely threatening messages.  
I am not going back.

-Tauriel-  
I will not stop until you do. If I have to put up with your father, then you have to put up with me.  
Also, that last sparrow you sent was quite the rude the little thing. Kept flying about my head, chirping at the top of its tiny lungs, and pulling at my hair. It reminds me of you.  
Wherever did you find it? 

-Legolas-  
It is nothing like me.  
And how did you even convince it to return with your message? I only managed to send it with the promise of vengeance upon a persistent she-elf.  
You were right, it is rather rude. I thought it was on my side, but it merely appears to have a particularly vindictive nature. Really, it suits you.

-Tauriel-  
I’m not the one leading us on a merry chase in the midst of winter.  
Our path is incomprehensible. I thought we were heading south, so why do we keep turning back to the north? I have seen the Plains of Rohan, immediately followed by the distant peaks of Erebor, far too many times in the past two months. Why are we going in circles? 

-Legolas-  
…I don’t know. I thought this strange creature was heading towards Mordor to join with the rest of the fell beasts, or even, perhaps, Isengard, for all its turning towards the West. Then for a time I thought it may be in league with the Easterlings.  
Now I think it is merely lost.  
But with all the foul portents in the South, I don’t believe it wise to let it leave. 

-Tauriel-  
Maybe not lost, but searching.  
A woman claimed the creature spoke of thieves. Perhaps it’s been robbed and searches for the thief?

-Legolas-  
Only an absolute fool would steal from a being such as this and then allow it to live.

-Tauriel-  
You’re right. Instead of wasting our time running in circles, perhaps we should be looking for Mithrandir instead.  
Then we’ll have our answers and be out of this infernal cold.

-Legolas-  
That’s low. I’ve heard Mithrandir is supposed to be the wisest of the Istari.  
And really, Tauriel, complaining again? I didn’t realize you were so fragile.  
Perhaps you should return home before you catch your death from cold.

-Tauriel-  
I can’t return home, because then I would have to deal with _your_ father. And even your worst tempers are *cute* by comparison.

-Legolas-  
You think I’m cute?

-Tauriel-  
No.

-Tauriel-  
And if Mithrandir is truly the wisest of his order, then I fear we’re all doomed.  
Even a wizard can’t solve all of Middle Earth’s problems by throwing a tiny Hobbit at it, leaving to who-knows-where, and hoping for the best.

-Legolas-  
That isn’t fair, I hear he also throws magic at his problems, and when that fails, he begs help from the great Eagles of Manwë.

-Legolas-  
…Well at least he isn’t like that Brown Wizard, who prefers woodland beasts to the company of people and is said to allow small birds to nest in his hair.

-Legolas-  
… I begin to see your point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just know that the wizards have to have *reputations*,   
> especially among the beings that live for millennia and have most certainly heard of them.  
> Radagast lives on the edges of Mirkwood, he's probably well known (and oft gossiped about).  
> Gandalf is known in The Shire as a Disturber of The Peace that whisks away poor young unsuspecting Hobbits on adventure.   
> It makes me laugh to think about what kind of gossip all of this leads to.


	7. Letter 5 - Bifur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea how prevalent reading and writing are in dwarvish society. For a good part of history (at least in europe and the like), commoners were kept illiterate. Anyway, I imagine Bifur could read and write a bit in Khuzdul (but only a really informal version), learned to speak Westron (but not how to read or write it), then took an axe to the head and got some form of aphasia where he could understand Westron, but not speak it. So he's essentially learning both.
> 
> Learning a new language is tough.  
> I'm rooting for you Bifur.
> 
> Apparently Khuzdul is based off of Hebrew but is written in Cirth. I used an Elder Futhark generator for those bits to add to the feeling of what Bifur wants to say, but can't. https://lingojam.com/ElderFutharktranslation  
> It's also supposed to be a secret language, so he probably shouldn't be writing it down ( he ends up crossing out most, and leaves some in - nobody's going to tattle on him).

Mᚨᚱᚲᚺ 2943

Bifur  
Lonely Mountain, ~~Eᚱᛖᛒᛟᚱ~~

Bilbo Baggins  
Bag End  
The Shire

~~Dᛖᚨᚱ fᚱᛁᛖᚾᛞ~~

Bilbo

Learn West Speak when little. Not can speak with... sharp... ~~thing~~ bit in head.

After little war ~~on~~ of Erebor, sharp ~~hurt~~ gone. ~~Am~~ Now again learn West Speak. And learn write.

Very hard. ~~Am try tried learn.~~ Trying.

When meet again. ? We can speak?

~~Mᛃ ᛒᛟᚾᛖ ᚨᚾᛞ ᛗᛃ ᚠᛚᛖᛋᚺ, ᚹᛖ ᚹᛁᛚᛚ ᛗᛖᛖᛏ ᚨᚷᚨᛁᚾ~~

Friend, know, You are treasured. You are missed.

[ᚲᛟᚢᛋᛁᚾ Bombur help with last part]

\- 

ᛁ ᚨᛗ ᚾᛟᛏ ᛋᚢᛈᛈᛟᛋᛖᛞ ᛏᛟ ᛒᛖ ᚹᚱᛁᛏᛁᚾᚷ ᛚᛁᚲᛖ ᛏᚺᛁᛋ, ᛒᚢᛏ ᚹᚺᚨᛏ ᚲᚨᚾ ᛃᛟᚢ ᛞᛟ

Wᚺᛖᚾ ᚹᛖ ᛗᛖᛖᛏ ᚨᚷᚨᛁᚾ

Bifur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly I just put everything straight to Futharks for simplicity, but there is one line Mᛃ ᛒᛟᚾᛖ ᚨᚾᛞ ᛗᛃ ᚠᛚᛖᛋᚺ, an expression which means "my bone and my flesh" (the equivalent of "my flesh and blood" - a relative), that I got from Hebrew to try to keep to Khuzdul's original inspiration:  
> https://ulpan.com/how-to-say-myself-in-hebrew/
> 
> So yeah, about Bifur's Khuzdul...  
> Basically, how I imagine it:  
> -Bilbo, reading the letter: *gasp* the Forbidden Khuzdul!!  
> -Most dwarves reading the letter: the sound of distant, random, hillbilly noises 🪕🤠


	8. Letter 6 - Bombur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Bombur would definitely include a recipe in his letter, especially if he didn't know what to say.

  
March 2943

Bombur  
The Lonely Mountain

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
Bag End, The Shire

Dear Master Baggins,

I hope this letter finds you well!

Just the other day you inspired me to make a recipe and I thought I’d share it with you!

 ~~-~~

Bell Pepper Ringed Eggs

What you’ll need:

1 Bell Pepper (orange is preferred, but any of the other’s work just as well)  
2-3 Eggs  
Olive Oil  
Dried Rosemary  
Salt & Pepper

Instructions: 

Remove the bell pepper’s core, while keeping the rest of the pepper intact. Cut off both the top and bottom of the pepper. Then slice the pepper horizontally into intact rings that are about ½ inch thick.

Coat the bottom of a frying pan with olive oil and place over a heat source (stove top, grill, or campfire will do!). 

Take 1 to 2 pinches of dried rosemary and crush in the palm of one hand, then sprinkle onto the oiled pan.

Place 2-3 bell pepper rings onto the pan.

Crack one egg into each bell pepper. Add salt and pepper.

Check for the egg having set – the egg should come up with the pepper when you lift with a spatula. Once set, flip over egg & bell pepper together. Add more salt & pepper (and even rosemary) to taste.

Continue cooking to your preferred level of doneness.  
Serve with a side of grilled vegetables and meat, and you have a breakfast fit for a Hobbit!

~~-~~

I helped my cousin Bifur with his letter to you, and I thought I’d take the opportunity to write one and send it along with his. I hope you get it alright!

I know you’ve probably gotten a lot of this lately, but we’re both right sorry about everything that happened. ~~We certainly didn’t mean to throw you out of Erebor.~~ Know that you have our sincerest apologies.

Your partner in cooking,  
Bombur

p.s. my family just arrived with the last caravan, and the little ones are already clamoring for more stories about our hobbit!


	9. Letter 7 - Bofur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning, now that I think about it there's some graphic-ish secondhand descriptions of medical gore and general squick.
> 
> The premise: Bofur gets plastered at a bar, gets home, and thinks it's a wonderful time to write to Bilbo.  
> It goes about how you'd expect.
> 
> Or, the one where I try drunk-talk.

March 2943

Bofur  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Bilbo Baggins  
Bag End, The Shire

Bilbo!

Long time no see! How’ya been?  
~~Having fun ignoring all your friends?~~

I saw the letter Bif wrote’s you and was real prowd of him after I read the letter he’s ent. Was going to send? Is sending? I dunno, times funny. Hees coming along though, real good, with his Westron, and his speaking right, and everything. ~~Not like me, just a too dumb miner who canno even read right.~~

I was real worried about Bif for a minute there after he lost his axe. Y’know, the one in his skull? …His head? …His head axe! … Yeah, that’s the one. Since, anyway, after it came out in the battle, and can you belive it just came out like *pop*, no trouble at all! But anyway, then there was the cut still up there and there was a lot of blood and it got infected and we were all real worried for him. Though I think I was most worriedest, on account of I was being the only one that really remembers the first time, on account of Bombur being too young. So yeah, I was the only one who remembers how bad it gots last time. It was no fun. No fun at all. Actually, it was downright bad.

But anyway, everything’s fine now. He was even recovery buddys with Dori. Heads are a real easy thing to get messed up, y’know? It was really ~~forti…forti-fluidous… forti-tuidoduidous… fortifluidous.~~ Real lucky that he’s all good now.

But now that he’s all healed and learning, re-learning, newish languages and all, now I’m free to worry about Bombur. I think he wrote you a letter? Did he sound okay to you? Did you know as his older brother, it’s my responsibility to worry about him?  
So anyways, his familys just got here, and he was real happy. Y’know he learned his letters real good to impress his wife, and it worked, since she’s his wife now. And did he tell you he has four kids? Three girls. Yeah, we got the good blood.  
But really, ever since the battle he’s been a bit… not happy, and it got me worried ‘cause he always tries to solve his problems with food, probably on account of when we were growing up and didn’t have any. But I keep telling him “Bombur,” I say “ye canno solve yer problems with food,” but I don’t think he listens.

Anyway, you should wriit back. ‘Cause everyone wants to see yous again. And friends don’t just disappear out of nowhere and not write back, even if ther friends… tried to throw them off a wall… Sorry about that, by the way. I’m noht sure if I said that already? I think I did, but I still should say sorry again then. For being a total dumb… dumb… rockbrain. Sorry.

-Bofur

PS. I think I might have drunk a wee bit too much, so if this is weird it’s cause I’m be a bit topsy, ‘cause I drunk too much, and I’m going to go throw up now. Bye!


	10. Letter 8 - Óin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Óin was surprisingly fun to write for.

March 2943

Óin  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
Bag End,  
The Shire

Master Baggins,

What were you thinking, leaving before I could give you a clean bill of health? I let it slide since we all assumed that you left with Tharkun, and so we figured you were alright. But now that I think about it, that wizard is pretty flaky.

I am going to give you a thorough check up regardless of your feelings on the matter, even if I have to travel halfway across Middle Earth on my bad hip. Besides, I’m fairly certain it’s in the contract – which your fool head left behind! 

If you don’t want me showing up on your doorstep in six months you will reply to this letter and the attached questionnaire. And you will answer it honestly! I’ll know if you don’t. From there we can schedule your next appointment – here in Erebor. Though I may be persuaded to make a house call in your Shire.

Chief Physician,  
Óin

P.S. don’t make me hunt you down, because I will!


	11. Letter 9 - Glóin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Glóin wasn't as nice to write as his brother, but at least I managed to spare everyone a four page essay about his wife's fiery hair. So... success?

March 2943

Glóin  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
Bag End, The Shire

Master Baggins,

Now don’t you pay my fool of a brother no mind. He’s been here muttering about ambushing you in your home, but he’s hurt his hip badly enough that he won’t be going any distance on it for awhile. By which I mean years. And he knows it too! It was already a bad hip, you see, from the arthritis, and the battle did not do it any favors. Though taking a mace to a medic in the middle of saving someone’s life is just what those dirty Orcs would do. We’re lucky he saw it coming and managed to move (and less lucky that it still managed to hit). Then my damned fool brother killed the Orc and went right back to saving the lad’s life, if you can believe it! 

Fool of a brother, I’ve got, but brave.

Anyways, I’ve tried to talk him out of going (though we both know he can’t). You’ve made it clear that you don’t want to talk to us, and I think the least we can do is respect your decision.

Lad, I truly am sorry for what happened. If you need anything, let me know. And also, come back some time for your share of the treasure. Don’t think I’ve forgotten!  
I’m treasurer now, so I can get you squared away.

Best regards,  
Glóin, Treasurer of Erebor

P.S. All this page spent, and I didn’t even mention my wife and Gimli! I think it must be a record. Well, maybe next time.


	12. Letter 10 - Balin, an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eternally suffering Balin, who must politick and deal with bratty dwarf royalty, while trying to get actually important stuff done.

March 2943

Balin  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
Bag End, Bagshot Row  
Hobbiton, The Shire

Dear Bilbo,

I was writing to let you know that we got the Raven Network up and running, but considering the inundation of letters you probably received, you’ve likely already clued-in.

I’m trying to get some of the others to hold off on sending their letters, at least until next month. I don’t want us to overwhelm you!

I also have an update regarding that small legal snafu I mentioned last time… Well, we’ve managed to convince the dwarrow lords that you, in fact, don’t deserve to be executed, seeing as you’re part of the reason Erebor is ours again. They haven’t changed their opinion of your banishment, however, but I can feel ‘em softening. 

Laddie, I have no idea why it’s so hard to overturn a legal decision someone made when they were being foolish. 

If worse comes to worst, we can always steamroll over ‘em, that is one of the perks of living under an absolute monarchy. The only reason we haven’t yet is because we don’t want to step on their sensitive toes – if we do, they can and will make our lives a mite more difficult in the future. It hasn’t come to that yet, though.

If I have any updates, I'll let you know.

Sincerely,  
Balin, Son of Fundin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that whenever Balin gets tired he'd be more prone to using casual colloquialisms, instead of the more *proper* way of saying something.


	13. Letter 11 - Kíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hear from Kíli!  
> ... He has no idea how to write a letter, and just doesn't have patience.

April 2943

Kíli  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
Bag End, Bagshot Row  
Hobbiton, The Shire

Dear Mister Boggins – Bet you thought you wouldn’t be hearing from me again, huh?

Sorry about that, I was recovering, or I would’ve written sooner. Probably.

Fíli’s still… a year and a half later and he’s still pretty bad off.

We got it the worst, us Durins… Well and also Dori, with the head thing.

But we’re okay though! No need to worry… If you’ll even worry.

I know that no one’s gotten a response.

I wanted to let you know that I saw what you did in the battle.

I haven’t told anyone else, yet, but I really appreciate it.

When Bolg was holding Fíli over the tower, I thought he was done for. 

He had the sword in his hand, and I swear I thought I was about to watch my brother die.

But then, out of nowhere, comes this stone. 

Smacks right into Bolg’s hand before he can stab Fíli, and he drops my brother.

I swear my stomach dropped with him.

But he’s okay now. 

Mostly.

Okay, that’s a lie.

He ended up with two broken legs and crap ton of other injuries.

Spent some time in a coma, and we weren’t sure if he’d wake up.

But he did! So everything’s okay now.

Except not really.

~~I miss my brother, I want him back…~~

Anyway. I know it was you.

The stone, that is.

Conkers, right?

I remember you mentioned it when uncle first came to your house.

When he asked what your preferred weapon was, you said you were a daft hand at conkers.

I’m sorry we all thought it was a joke. And ignored you. And laughed at you.

If my brother had died, I’m sure I would have too.

I almost did anyway. 

Orcs, right?

(On that note, have you happened to see a red haired elleth lately? Tall, beautiful elf, Captain of Mirkwood's guard? Her name's Tauriel? She saved my life. If you see her, please let me know! ...And also tell her that I send my regards).

But I honestly don’t think I would have survived it if he’d died.

So thank you. For saving our lives. And everything else.

And I’m sorry about uncle, and how we all treated you.

-Kíli

Oh! I almost forgot! When uncle was still recovering and couldn’t really rule, Dáin had filled in for a bit, then mother arrived and she took over. Then uncle refused to take back the throne, said he didn’t deserve it, that he wasn’t worthy and couldn’t be trusted (because of the Gold Sickness). So then Uncle Thorin and my mother, Dís (did I tell you about her before?) well they played Paper, Stone, Sword to see who’d get to rule. Thorin lost (or maybe won?) and now he’s King Under The Mountain again. I think my mother cheated. But anyway, he really misses you, he almost gave up the throne because of you.

Please come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kíli's pretty hyper and mischievious, and he certainly plays the fool, but he's sharper than people give him credit for.
> 
> The part about Conkers was actually inspired by another story (I think it was actually a series)... which I am going to have to add to "Inspired"at the beginning of this story.... *sigh*


	14. Letter 12 - Ori, about Dori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Ori is pushed too far and breaks down.
> 
> *Warning for unpleasant, possibly upsetting descriptions of medical events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was difficult to write.
> 
> I nearly decided to scrap it. But this was one of the things I had planned, and it was going to come up sometime in the story... I just don't like sad and angry Ori.

April 2943

Ori  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
Bag End, Bagshot Row  
Hobbiton, The Shire

Dear Bilbo,

You are now looking at Master Scribe Ori! I did it! I passed! It’s official – they gave me a certificate with their signatures and everything!

It was a bit touch-and-go there for a while, and I was having a lot of trouble balancing everything. I ended up having to take time off from the library to help out at home, but I should be able to go back to work now, if they’ll have me. 

… Bilbo, I was wondering, for our records, of course… well, I remember you mentioning that hobbits typically have quite large families, so you must have quite a bit of experience with the subject, and anyway, what do you do when someone gets sick? Does everyone pitch in to help take care of them? Or is it just their closest family? Or maybe… does it fall to one, single person to take care of them? And how do they do it? How do you look after someone who’s used to looking after themselves, but can’t anymore? Who seems to resent your very existence every time you have to help them with something? ~~I’m not used to that. Dori was never, ever, like that before… I thought he would never be able to hate me. But now I think I was wrong.~~

Did you know it was Dori who raised me? I never knew either of my parents. It was Nori who got into one of his serious moods once and told me that our mum died bringing me into the world and… well he said that we all have different fathers. Dori was always there, though, even when he was fussy and overprotective and suffocating, he was always _there_ , and I always knew that he cared. Actually, even when Nori was gone more often than he was there, probably off getting into trouble and stealing from someone, I always knew they were both doing their best to put food on the table and take care of our family.  
But it was Dori who was always _there_.

I thought he was getting better. We thought he was getting better. He should have been. He was improving. And then—

It’s just, he took a hard hit to the head, in the battle. And after, he had some difficulties. Walking gave him trouble, and sometimes his hands would shake, and he couldn’t speak right, and slurred his words a bit. There were also times where he seemed to forget what he was doing, or get confused, or just stare at nothing for hours. But he was going to physical therapy and he was _**improving**_ , and it isn’t _**fair**_.

Then the other day he had a fit. I just walked in and he was shaking and thrashing on the ground, and I swear I’ve never been so afraid in my life. Not even during the battle. And I talked with Óin, and he says that they might not go away, not ever, that he might have to live with them for the rest of his life. 

I think I might have taken him for granted a bit… and now… it feels like the world is crumbling. And Nori… Nori’s Not. Here. He’s off doing something important, I’m sure… or who knows, maybe not. Maybe he’s just running away like always....... I’m sorry, that was just mean.

I’m just… afraid, Bilbo. And I just… it’s just… it’s just so _**hard**_ , I don’t know what to do.  
Please, what do I do?

Please don’t be dead,

Ori


	15. Nori's Report - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There, much better.  
> More plot and fewer pesky emotions.

Lady Dís,

My time in the Iron Hills has provided insight into the path of our Burglar. 

It occurred to me that there was a third party we hadn’t questioned yet – Dáin’s soldiers. So I asked around, put out feelers, as it were, and greased a few palms. What I’ve found is… concerning.

It seems that our Burglar survived the Battle of Five Armies, or whatever the hell they’re calling it now. He turned up outside our armies’ campsite a few hours after the battle, and was heard to have been asking around for The Company. One witness described him as being injured and dazed, with blood matted hair and a torn coat.

Before he could get far, five of Dáin’s men recognized him as the hobbit who stole the Arkenstone. They accused him of being a traitor. There was a brief confrontation, which no one interfered in. But it appears that he was pushed to the ground and kicked at least once, before being bodily dragged away. He was taken to the edges of the encampment, where one of the soldiers spat on him and threatened him with further violence if he were to return.

From what I’ve gathered, he was able to walk away under his own power towards Mirkwood. I will continue my search for him there.

Your ever-faithful spymaster,  
Nori

And yes, before you ask, I’ve already given Dáin a list of the soldiers involved, as well as a thoroughly detailed accounting of their misconduct, including their… extracurricular activities.

Confirmation of message security protocols: Red Fox   
[Encrypted]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Dwarves would absolutely be paranoid enough to have security protocols they have to follow when sending sensitive messages, along with confirming that they were followed, and ways of encrypting them.
> 
> I made Nori spymaster, because I don't think he could live without the adrenaline rush and getting to bamboozle the competition. But being a simple thief wouldn't have the same appeal, now that his family is well-off and he has enough gold to last a lifetime.
> 
> Also, I totally headcanon Dís as a cutthroat badass.   
> People who truly know her are forever grateful that they're on the same side.


	16. Correspondence - Nori & Dís – 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rather enjoyed the Legolas & Tauriel chapter, watching two characters bounce off each other. That inspired this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fun fact, canonically Dwarrow women are described as being (to outsiders) indistinguishable from their male counterparts in every way (from appearance to clothing). So therefore... they must also grow beards.  
> I find this oddly amusing.  
> I wonder if Tolkien thought through the implications (in short, if it's a 'bug' or a 'feature').

-Dís-  
Your search for our Burglar will have to be continued at a later date.  
Your presence is required in Erebor, return immediately.

-Nori-  
What? Why?  
I thought we were in agreement that finding him was our priority?

-Dís-  
**A** priority, yes, but not the only one.  
Your brothers need you.

-Nori-  
I’m on my way.  
What happened?

-Dís-  
Shortly after your arrival in the Iron Hills, Dori suffered an epileptic fit.  
It appears that was the final straw, and Ori is currently in the middle of an emotional breakdown. He tries to hide it, but for all his many qualities, subtlety is not among them.  
He is a truly terrible liar. You should work on that with him.

-Nori-  
What the fuck, Dís.

-Nori-  
Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I would’ve come!  
And of course I know Ori’s bad at lying, it’s cute.

\- Dís-  
That ‘cuteness’ will get him killed. Anyway, he’s clever, I’ve little doubt he’ll figure it out on his own, with or without your hamstringing him.  
And of course I knew you would drop everything and come, that was precisely why I _didn’t_ tell you sooner. 

\- Dís-  
In addition, I will let it slide this time, but in the future I expect you to address me in accordance with my station.  
It’s nothing personal, I simply don’t know you well enough to allow you to address me so casually.

-Nori-  
As you will, _Lady Dís._

-Dís-  
Nori… You do realize that we are in positions of responsibility? That we must be able to shelve our feelings, or we are worse than useless?  
I could not risk you being compromised in the field.  
Still, I would not have kept the truth from you longer than absolutely necessary.  
I told you as soon as I was able.

-Nori-  
…I know.

I’ll be there within the week.

-Nori-  
Oh, and Lady Dís. If I return to find my brothers stripped naked and dancing in our fountains, I will hold you personally accountable.

-Dís-  
That is an… oddly specific situation.

I will do all within my power to care for your brothers.

-Dís-  
You should know that when I first began to notice signs, I alerted your company.  
They have since been taking turns looking after them.  
Dori is still in the halls of healing, but I believe Bofur is currently with Ori.  
They’re in good hands.

-Nori-  
You couldn’t have mentioned that sooner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nori & Dís have personalities that are just really fun to write, especially together!
> 
> Dís really wasn't more than a footnote in canon, but she apparently appeared in a 2018 video game...?  
> Anyway, I partly extrapolated her personality from what we see of her brother, Thorin. But I mostly built it from the fact that in her lifetime, she lost: her kingdom & home, her grandfather, her parents, her husband, both brothers, and both of her sons. Someone who can keep on trucking after all that has got to be tough as nails.  
> Anyway, I really could only picture her one way: smart, pragmatic, tough, no-nonsense, a teeny bit ruthless, definitely has self-respect and no qualms about enforcing that (she is a princess and all), and is (hilariously) somewhat socially awkward.  
> 


	17. Letter 13 - Bofur, who is tired of the radio silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur is fed up with the lack of response.
> 
> He will, perhaps, regret losing his temper later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are the happy, cute characters so hard to write for?   
> Oh. Right.

  
April 2943

Bofur  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
Bag End, The Shire

Bilbo-

Have ye even ~~bin~~ been readin the letters we sent’cha? Or d’ya juss toss ‘em in the fire? Whatever the case, if yer readin this then ye need to get’cher head out’cher ass and reply. Its important.

Ori’s been askin for ya. I think he sent a letter? Well, he’s been havin a ~~ruf~~ rough time of it and he coulda used yer support. Still could, if you’d be willin to give it.

I’m not jokin around.

Reply.

-Bofur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Bofur is particularly challenging...  
> on account of having to try to include believable grammar and spelling errors that someone who has never had to read or write much before (nor had a particular interest in writing, nor a proper education) would make; while also trying to make the letter legible and true to the character and his 'voice'.
> 
> My thoughts when trying to write Bofur:  
> *Eh... he isn't actually that bad, just... different. He practices. I'm sure he'll improve* 🤦


	18. Letter 14 - Kíli, a company quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli writes to Bilbo earlier than he originally planned to, but The Company's had a spat and he thinks Bilbo should be kept abreast.

April 2943

Kíli  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
Bag End, Bagshot Row  
Hobbiton, The Shire

Dear Mister Boggins,

I had to re-write my letter *properly*. My mum walked in on me writing the previous version, hit me upside the head, and made me redo it. She said that “such sloppy letter writing isn’t befitting of a prince”. Ugh.

So anyway, you caused quite the stir over here, and without even being present! I’m jealous. You should have seen The Company, they were having quite a row. It started off as a civil discussion – or at least as civil as you can get when it comes to us dwarrow –when someone brought _you_ up. Then suddenly uncle Thorin was up in arms. Óin was insisting that we return to the Shire (and take him by cart if necessary). Mister Dwalin was saying we should drag you back. Glóin was saying we should leave you be, and Bombur was with him. Bofur started shouting obscenities and his cousin Bifur was holding him back. Then Mister Balin started rubbing his forehead in that way that means he has a headache. 

And that is how a mostly reasonable discussion about how to help Ori and Dori devolved into a legendary shouting match that I’m honestly surprised you couldn’t hear all the way from your Shire. Really, it only stopped when mom heard all the yelling, came in, and put an end to it. You do not want to be on the wrong end of one of my mother’s tongue lashings.

If you’re wondering where Fíli and I stand, well to be honest, we’re staying out of it. Well Fíli’s mostly stayed out of everything, since the battle, so that’s not surprising. And it’s not that I don’t care, it’s just that I don’t have a leg stand on… ugh, never mind, bad joke, forget that. But really, we just figured that it’s your own business (and it’s not like The Company are going to ask us for **our** opinion), but who knows, maybe when we’re travel ready, we’ll sneak away and surprise you at home! (We promise to bring food… and maybe flowers… you hobbits like flowers, right?)

There is one thing though… Nori… well when Bofur yelled that you’d given us up, Nori got this look on his face, and I’m not sure what it means. But I think I might be concerned.

Oh, and by the way – I don’t know if anyone’s mentioned it yet, but in case they have, I wanted to let you know that I’m back up on my own two feet! ...Er, okay, maybe not my own *two* feet. Maybe more like a foot and a half… A foot and a fake? The point is – I’m back up and about and causing trouble again, as is proper. And if you ask nicely, I might just tell you about the skunk incident.

Still your friend,  
Kíli


	19. Correspondence – Tauriel & Thranduil

-Tauriel-  
There are ill tidings in the south.  
I recommend increasing Mirkwood’s guard and ensuring that no elf patrols alone.

-Thranduil-   
It will be done.

Tell me, what of the goings-on in the south?

-Thranduil-   
Are you still on the trail of my son?

-Thranduil-   
Captain. Report.

-Tauriel-  
I apologize for the delayed response, My King, there were… difficulties.  
I will detail them in my upcoming report.

Your son is well.


	20. Tauriel’s Report – 2

Lord Thranduil,

A skirmish between Orcs and Men has lost us the trail of the creature we were tracking through the fields of Rohan. 

After the battle, we spoke with the caravan of Men which had been beset, and they were able to provide us with a greater breadth of information. By their accounts, there have been conflicts between Easterlings and the dwarves of the Iron Hills far to the Northeast, which caused them to temporarily close their gates to travelers. Then, during the course of their southwesterly journey, they swear they saw dark riders come from Dol Goldur, heading south…

We continue our southward trek in search of more information. 

-Tauriel


	21. Tauriel’s Report – 3

Lord Thranduil,

I apologize for the delayed communications, and further for having to refuse to return to Mirkwood. 

We came across Mithrandir. He says that doubts have recently come to light regarding the allegiance of the White Wizard, Saruman, and he means to confront him. He bade our help in mobilizing the Men of the south. He fears war may soon come to them, and if they are not forewarned, the result will be a catastrophic loss of life and likely defeat.

We will do as he bids, but if the rumors about the wizards’ respective strengths are true, then I fear he may be in over his head. 

I will continue to update you as the situation develops.

-Tauriel


	22. To The Lady of Lothlórien

Lady Galadriel,

It has been many a year since last we met… and parted under less than amiable terms. But I write this now in concern for Mithrandir, who I believe to be a friend of yours. He fears the White Wizard has changed allegiance, and is now on his way to confront him. If he goes alone, I believe we both know how that will end. 

I am in no position to offer aid, and can merely pass this along to one who may. I know not whether you were already in possession of this knowledge, nor whether Elrond has been made aware. 

I leave the decision of what to do next in your hands.

🍂-----------------🌸🌷🌺-----------------🍃

Thranduil of the Woodland Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely think Thranduil would decorate his paper with fancy little picture of flowers and leaves (in canon he did it to his crown!)... he's just that extra.
> 
> At the same time, he wouldn't dare try and throw his weight around with Galadriel (she is a supremely scary elf!) or do something like, sign off as "King of the Woodland Realm".   
> This letter is Thranduil being as humble as he can possibly be.... which, given, really isn't much.


	23. Tauriel’s Report – 4

Lord Thranduil,

We stopped first by Gondor, and have found that orcs have been amassing in the south in great number, along with trolls and goblins, and their great wyrms. Their armies seem to be somewhat diminished by the recent battle of Erebor, which should prove to be a blessing to the Men who live in Minas Tirith.

From there we continued westward to Rohan and have heard strange and ominous reports from Angrenost, or as the Men call it “Isengard”. They say that a Grey Wizard was headed towards the iron fortress with the intention of confronting one of his order who had “lost his damn mind and summoned a fiery beast from the depths of Moria”. It sounds like the flights of fancy of Men… or something out of a bedtime story for elflings.

We continue north to Fangorn, where the goings-on seem stranger still.  
The Riders of Rohan swear they heard disembodied voices, and that trees moved absent of wind…

-Tauriel


	24. Correspondence – Fíli & Kíli – 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli & Kíli quarrel via quick-messaging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I never explained how the Raven Network works... *facepalm*  
> Well, I imagine they have different kinds of ravens - some that are stockier, capable of longer distance flight and carrying heavier packages, but are generally slower. And others that are used to quickly convey smaller messages over shorter distances (for these I'm imagining paper the length and breadth of three fingers held together). Sort of like sprinters vs. long distance runners.

-F-  
You can’t just leave without telling anyone.

-K-  
I already did, so…

-F-  
Well come back!

-K-  
Only if you make me~

-F-  
I’m being serious, Kíli, it looks like the apocalypse is going on out there.  
You’re going to get yourself killed!

-K-  
I don’t plan on it.  
Besides, if uncle doesn’t want us going off on our own, maybe next time he won’t leave us behind!

-F-  
He left us for good reason, Kíli.  
He’s going off to war. We’d only be a liability.

-K-  
I can still fight.

-F-  
On one leg?  
What are you going to do – hop gloriously into battle?

-K-  
Maybe.

Our cousin Dáin manages just fine.

-F-  
He’s an accomplished warrior.  
And he has a peg leg… which he is capable of walking on for more than ten meters without falling on his face.  
He’s also just plain crazy.  
…I think it’s mostly that last part, actually.

-K-  
Well it’s too late now.  
And just so you know, I’m managing just fine.

-F-  
Kíli, please, come back.  
I don’t want to lose you.

-K-  
You won’t.  
When this is all over you’ll see, **no one** will doubt me, ever again.

-F-  
This isn’t about you proving yourself!  
If you keep on like this, you are going to wind up dead.

-F-  
...By Mahal, I’m turning into mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since their names are so similar, things looked a bit visually confusing when I wrote out their full names, so I shortened them to F and K... I don't know if it helped.


	25. Correspondence – Galadriel & Gandalf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where I picture Gandalf as a reckless, well-meaning twit, who is, in fact, in over his head (and doesn't have a hobbit to throw at the problem); and Galadriel as having supremely dry sarcasm and a gentle smile, which somehow also promises violence (particularly for fools wearing the color grey).

-Galadriel-  
Mithrandir, if you confront Saruman on your own, I will necromance your corpse back from the dead only so that I may kill you myself. 🖤🖤

-Gandalf-  
Lady Galadriel, I, ah, have no doubt that you are entirely capable of doing just that.  
But you may rest assured that I was certainly not planning on taking such an… ill-considered course of action.

-Galadriel-  
Of course not, Mithrandir, as it would be both reckless and supremely foolish to try to take on Saruman without backup.  
Particularly if he has raised a Balrog.

-Gandalf-  
I’m certain we need not worry on that front, my lady.  
As it would be exceedingly foolish to wake a Balrog from its slumber.  
And doing so would be quite obvious, as they leave a trail of destruction in their wake that may be seen from miles afield!

-Galadriel-  
Yes, certainly.

Which makes the smoke seen from Lothlórien fairly concerning, I’m sure you would agree?  
Lothlórien being an ancient, dense wood, heavily shrouded by even older magics.  
The fact that we can see any smoke at all is rather impressive.

-Gandalf-  
Ah… Yes.  
I can see why you would be concerned.


	26. Notes – Ori, To Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori leaves notes to explain his absence.

Dear Dori,

By the time you read this I will already be long gone. And I’m sorry for doing this, for leaving you when you need me, and with just a note to explain things. But I know that if I had managed to gather the courage to tell you I was leaving in person, then you would have asked me to stay. And I would have. But I can’t.

I learned that Kíli left to help Tharkun in the south, and I cannot let him go alone. I am not the type of dwarf who can sit idly by and allow others to face the world’s evils, and I surely cannot allow a friend to face such danger alone. I cannot. I will not. And right now, I really am the only person who can be spared to go after him.

I hope you understand, and that you know it wasn’t your fault that I left. That it was just something that I had to do.

I know that when you read this, you’ll probably be terribly upset, but I hope that you can also find it within you to be just a little bit… proud?

Your brother, always,  
Ori

~%~

Dear Fíli.

I know that you’re still hurting, that right now everything is still hard, and it isn’t fair to ask more of you. But I must.

Please – look after my brother, and I will look after yours.

Still your friend,  
Ori

~%~

Dear Óin,

I know that you won’t agree with my decision to leave, that you’ll probably say my mind isn’t sound enough right now to do this… but sometimes I think we have to do things anyway, even if we don’t want to, or aren’t ready. Kind of like in the battle, when you had to take care of your patient when you were still hurt? So I hope you can respect my decision, even if you yell at me for it later.

I won’t ask you to look after Dori, because I know that you will anyway. I did ask Fíli though, because I think he might have needed the reminder. So hopefully you’ll have some help and none of you will have to be alone.

I do have one favor to ask though – can you please stop Dori from trying to come after me? I know that he’ll want to, but if he actually manages it I’m worried that he’ll just end up getting more hurt than he already is. 

Please tell him… that I’ll be careful, that I can do this, that I will come back.

Respectfully,  
Ori


	27. Snippets – Family - 1

Ori,

Stop this foolishness right now.

Come right back and bring Kíli with you.

It’s too dangerous.

-Dori

~%~

Ori,

Come back.

Please. It isn’t safe.

-Dori

~%~

Nori,

Have you heard from Ori?

He says he’s gone south with Kíli, and he won’t reply to me.

-Dori

~%~

Shit.

-Nori

========================================

-Fíli-  
So… don’t be mad, but mum knows you left… and also where you’re going.

-Kíli-  
I can’t believe you snitched on me.

-Fíli-  
I didn’t! 

Mom read one of your messages over my shoulder.  
She can be surprisingly sneaky when she wants to be…

-Kíli-  
Was she mad?

-Fíli-  
Are you serious?

-Kíli-  
…Okay, but on a scale of One to Dead, how dead am I?

-Fíli-  
Well… out of curiosity – is Ori with you?

-Kíli-  
Yes… why?

And don’t change the subject XX

-Fíli-  
Well, you see, after you come back and mom kills you, I’ll be in need of a new little brother. And since Dori seems pretty mad at Ori – I think it’ll all work out!

-Kíli-  
You are such a dick.

And besides, I thought you and Ori were the same age?  
… Actually, I think he might be a few years older.  
Which means **you’ll** be the little brother.

Have fun!

-Fíli-  
…I really hate you right now.

========================================

Brother,

How goes your campaign in the Iron Hills?

-Dís

~%~

Dís,

All goes well.

Goblins and Easterlings stand no chance against dwarvish might.

Which you well know – why the sudden concern?

-Thorin

~%~

Brother,

Your idiot nephew has left Erebor against our express wishes.

He travels south with Ori, towards Isengard.

-Dís

~%~

Dís,

Why would Kíli do that? He knows our reasons for forbidding him from fighting. I thought he had matured… especially after what he went through with Fíli…

Well, it is no matter. I’m certain Nori can be spared to go after them.

I will send him immediately, and with luck he will reach them far before they make their destination.

-Thorin

~%~

Brother,

Good.

Thank you.

Fíli and Kíli have matured greatly over the past two years. But for all they have been through and all they have grown, they are still barely past their maturity, and we must keep in mind that Khazad-dûm was not built in a day.

When Kíli returns, though, he is still grounded. Very, very grounded.

-Dís

========================================

Ori,

What were you thinking, doing something so reckless?  
Worrying Dori.  
Were you even thinking?

I’m being pulled from the fighting to go after **you.**  
It’s not like I’ll be missing much, but still.  
When I find you, we are going to be having a **_talk._**

-Nori

========================================

Hey Fíli,

We’re just about out of range of the Raven Network now… well, at least the range of our quicker birds. So this’ll be the last you hear of me for awhile.

I just wanted to let you know that Ori and I are doing well. We met up with a barmy wizard, who’s heading the same way as us… and I realize that that doesn’t really help, seeing as all the wizards are kinda barmy. But it’s the one with the rabbits? You remember, the brown one? 

Anyway, he’s pretty nice, totally nutty, and a bit flaky, but nice.  
I just realized that I made him sound like a pastry… and that unfortunate image is going to be stuck in my head for awhile. Sorry about that...  
He may be crazy, but he knows his stuff (he even helped me with my prosthetic, and it is so much better now!!). 

So, you don’t have to worry – we’re in good hands!

-Kíli

ps. If I’d known that all it would take to get my brother acting like his old self again would be another life imperiling quest, I would have gone sooner!  
It’s good to have you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, posted this without checking, and ended up forgetting stuff... like formatting, and the last two sections.  
> *sigh*


	28. Letter 15 - Kíli, from Rohan with love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a doozy to write...
> 
> I've read through it, but I have a funny feeling that I've missed something and that errors have slipped by. *sigh* If I find any I'll fix them.
> 
> Anywho - I do believe that about wraps up the B-plot, which I honestly thought would be shorter and more in the background. I did not plan on writing a ridiculous battle, but then it would have been awkward if I glossed over it... so, yeah.

December 2943

Kíli  
Edoras, Rohan

Fíli, Son of Dís  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Brother,

I’m sorry that this letter has taken so long for me to send, but now that I make to write I find that do not know where to start! Even if I miss anything of import, we will be able to speak in person soon, as Nori intends to drag us back to Erebor at the earliest opportunity, winter be damned. Honestly, I think the only reason we aren’t already back on the road is to let Ori heal a bit more. He wasn’t even that badly hurt, but as it turns out, Nori can be just as fussy and overprotective as Dori – I wonder if it runs in the family?

Brother mine, many things happened since last we spoke – you missed quite the party!  
I suppose the beginning’s always a nice place to start…

I think I told you that we traveled with Radagast, the Brown Wizard? Well, he offered to help out with my leg, and it turns out that a great many creative options are available when one has magic and no real concern for the typical operations of our world. The end result was a mite fancier than a peg leg, I’ll tell you, and worked leagues better too. A downside, perhaps, was that it had to be made from wood, as that was the only material Radagast was any good with… but it has given me a great many ideas and I can’t wait to get back home to try them.

We continued traveling south and came across Lady Tauriel, Tharkun, and Legolas outside of Fangorn forest, where Radagast said we were to meet with allies. I thought that the barmy wizard meant the elves, I didn’t expect him to mean the trees! Fíli, you won’t believe it, but the trees of Fangorn forest are alive… er, more alive? What I mean to say is that they can walk and talk, just like people. They’re called Ents, and when they learned that the White Wizard had been killing their brethren to fuel his machines, they were outraged! They said they would fell the mighty Isengard and the wizard at its top, and I believed them.

The Ents marched to Isengard, and us alongside them, though to tell you the truth I felt pretty redundant. I did manage to slay a small number of orcs, but it seems that a single Ent can crumple stone and metal like a dwarfling tearing through a fluffy pastry, and a single swipe from one of their trunks can fell a row of enemies. So with them, victory at first seemed assured… until the sky began to darken. Then the air thickened with smoke and flakes of ash fell from the sky, almost like snow. The temperature rose quickly after that, until I felt like I was standing outside the great forges at full heat, and shadows seemed to stretch oddly upon the ground. 

It was an ominous sight, Fíli, and I swear that even Tharkun seemed afraid. The White Wizard, standing atop his tower, began to laugh and taunt us, certain in his victory.  
That was when I noticed what looked like a forest fire approaching from the north – embers in the air and fires towering over the trees before devouring them whole. Then the balrog arrived, and it was none other than Durin’s Bane.

The tide of battle swiftly turned against us, then, as Tharkun went to face the balrog. The collateral damage cause by their fight alone killed swaths of orcs and trolls and more than a couple of Ents, and worse, there was no one to stop the White Wizard from raining down magic upon us (Radagast is apparently useless in battle, though he did put in his best effort). Keeping my feet, and avoiding stray bolts of magic or gouts of flame, was far more difficult than felling any number of orcs. More than once my opponent was slain before me as I leapt aside to avoid a fiery end.

At one point I fought back to back with Ori, Tauriel, and Legolas, the four of us favoring ranged weapons, but by the end of the battle we had all run out of projectiles and switched to other weapons. Nori arrived just as Ori picked up a warhammer, and began lecturing him mid battle! It would have been funny if I hadn’t been busy running for my life at the time. And Lady Tauriel… she moved like the wind with her stolen swords, slipping between weapons and jumping over the corpses of fallen foes… I think I could watch her fight all day and never grow bored.

Things were looking grim, despite the arrival of Rangers and Men from Rohan, but, just as all hope seemed lost, horns sounded in the distance, and a contingent of elves followed soon after, lead by none other than **_the_** Glorfindel, legendary balrog slayer. And beside him was the Lady Galadriel… who I hope to never meet again (she is one seriously scary elleth!). With the reinforcements, we (mostly they) managed to slay the balrog and stop the White Wizard, and with that the battle was won.

We stayed a week in Isengard to tend to the more seriously wounded, and then most of the elves returned north, while the rest of us joined the Men of Rohan in Edoras. I know that Lady Tauriel, Radagast, and Legolas left to Mirkwood, but I do not know what happened to Tharkun and Glorfindel, for I know they did not join the elves in their trek northward. Though, knowing how Gandalf is attracted to trouble just like flies are attracted to honey, it wouldn’t surprise me if he had something to do with the eruption of Mount Doom. I think that wizard is devoid of all common sense… though Glorfindel may have egged him on this time. He is surprisingly mischievous for an ancient and immortal legend, and blowing up Mordor seems like something he would have on his bucket list.

If you doubt my word and don’t think we truly met Glorfindel, know that I managed to get his autograph (though you absolutely cannot tell uncle about that – he’ll flip a table if he finds out I sought an elf’s signature, no matter how famous the elf!).

Well, I think that was everything… It’s a pretty straight shot from here to Erebor, so barring delays we should be arriving in three months’ time. 

I look forward to seeing you again, brother!

-Kíli


	29. Letter 16 - Bifur, better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur writes another letter, it is much better than the last.

  
April 2944

Bifur  
Lonely Mountain

Bilbo Baggins  
Bag End  
The Shire

Dear Friend,

Bilbo, I learned much this past year, so I hope this letter easier to read. Many things ~~past~~ passed since last ~~letter~~ I wrote. Bad things came and we had to go fight again. I wish there is no fighting. We stopped them and come home, and now there is no more fighting again.

Ori is better now, though he did something very dumb. Ori followed Kíli, and left to help Tharkun, and almost died. Dori is very worried. He is always very worried. He is better now too. Nori is just angry… but the kind of angry where he is not? Bofur is also very worried and angry, ~~he is like this for a long time~~ but this is not new.

Our journey made us good friends, and you are missed still, in Erebor.

-Bifur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish there were more fics about Bifur, alas this story is not really that.
> 
> I don't think Bifur will ever find language easy again... but I think he'd try to improve as much as he can.
> 
> I tried to show realistic improvement in someone learning a language... here Bifur still has a very basic, but slowly expanding vocabulary, and he still struggles with certain grammatical concepts. Exactly which parts he'd struggle with would probably depend on how Khuzdul is structured.


	30. Notes – Nori, leaving

Thorin,

I’m going to have to _respectfully_ decline your order to stay... and to leave Bilbo alone.

I understand that it looks like Bilbo wants to be left alone, and if he does then we owe it to him to respect his wishes, but we don’t even know if he made it back home. Before everything went to hell and back, Dís and I discovered some… concerning information about Bilbo. We didn’t want to worry anyone before we knew more, but I can’t just sit on my hands not knowing whether or not he’s even alive. 

We owe it to Bilbo to make sure that he at least got home in one piece. If I find him sitting in his hobbit hole with a wife and kids, I’m not going to bother him – he won’t even know I was there.

I’ll continue to send Dís updates, go bug her for details.

-Nori

~%~

Dori,

Stop being so dramatic, the burns aren’t that bad. And before you say anything, yes, I know he said that Ori was lucky he didn’t lose his eyesight, but that isn’t what happened. He raised his arm in time. He had to spend awhile with goop all over his face, but now he’s **fine**. You know Óin likes making a fuss over nothing. 

Your mothering won’t help anything.

And it wasn’t your fault he got hurt. It was mine.  
I’m the one who couldn’t get to them before they went into an insane battle with wizards and elves and friggin… walking trees. And I’m the one who had to get shoved out of the way of a giant friggin fireball because I was too damn slow. If he hadn’t shoved my slow ass out of the way, I’d of been the one who got hurt, and it probably would have been a whole lot worse. So if you need to blame someone, blame me.

Ori’s… gone and grown up on us.

Before you try and nag me into coming back, know that my leaving this time isn’t like all the rest. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but it _is_ for a good reason.  
We owe Bilbo Baggins. I plan on finding out just what happened to him.

-Nori


	31. Nori’s Report – 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori continues to follow Bilbo's trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The warnings might count as spoilery, so I put them in the end notes. Basically it amounts to "possibly upsetting medical stuff".

Lady Dís,

I have continued the search for our burglar, as agreed. I trust you’ll keep your end – I don’t want to end up being banished. It would be inconvenient.

Given our prior intelligence, I decided to search the path through Mirkwood. There wasn’t a trace of Bilbo, which was to be expected, after so long. Though it’s possible that even if we’d searched sooner we wouldn’t have found anything – though the darkness plaguing Mirkwood has begun to recede, it’s still an unpleasant place that plays havoc on your senses. I know from experience that it can cause you to lose track of someone standing right beside you. This time I made it through Mirkwood without any unfortunate encounters of the giant arachnid or annoying elf variety, and managed not to drown in the river. So in all, it was a much less eventful trip than the first time around.

After exiting the forest I decided to visit the skin-changer, Beorn. Though he has no love of dwarves, he seemed fond enough of Bilbo. I figured that if Bilbo managed to make it through Mirkwood, he might decide to seek aid from one who had helped us in the past. 

My intuition has proven correct. I have included a transcription of the relevant conversation in the attachment to this report.

-Nori

========================================

Attachment to Report N-DE43-B2

Interviewee: Beorn, skin-changer  
Interviewer: Nori  
Date: May 2944  
Location: Beorn’s Cottage, West of Mirkwood

[Begin Transcript]

NORI:  
So, Master Beorn, you mentioned that you met Bilbo shortly after the Battle of Five Armies?

BEORN:  
Shortly after? No. I met him some weeks later.

NORI:  
Can you describe that encounter?

BEORN:  
I was out walking as a bear when I saw him stumble out of Mirkwood. He seemed poorly.

NORI:  
Poorly? How so?

BEORN:  
He was very thin and weak. It was obvious that he had not slept or eaten in far too long, and had not bathed in longer. He was covered in old blood and had a head wound that was obviously untreated. I’m surprised he didn’t attract anything in the Mirkwood like that. And, hmm… I also noticed that the jacket he wore seemed too light for the weather.

NORI:  
….. And what did you do when you found him so… poorly?

BEORN:  
Well I took him in of course! I couldn’t just leave him out in the cold!

NORI:  
Good… that’s good…  
Did he stay with you long?

BEORN:  
Throughout the winter and into spring.

NORI:  
Then he left?

BEORN:  
… Yes.

NORI:  
Was he well when he left?

BEORN:  
……..

NORI:  
Master Beorn, was Bilbo well when he left?

BEORN:  
No. He had not been well since he came to me.

NORI:  
But he stayed with you for a number of months. Do you mean to say that he did not improve in all that time?

BEORN:  
…No. It was his head wound. I think it gave him trouble.

NORI:  
What sort of trouble?

BEORN:  
…….. I noticed… small things, at first.  
He ate less than I remembered him eating before, and avoided certain foods. He seemed less concerned with his appearance and hygiene. He slept, but poorly, and stayed in bed for much of the day. Sometimes light seemed to bother him and he woke at the smallest of noises……

NORI:  
Then you began to notice bigger things?

BEORN:  
He had nightmares… or the nightmares he was already having got worse. Sometimes he’d thrash and yell in his sleep. If I tried to wake him, he’d wake swinging. But that wasn’t so bad. I’m familiar with that. It was the other type of nightmares that were worse – he’d cry, sometimes, in his sleep. Those nights he’d apologize and beg. I couldn’t really tell what he was saying beyond that…..

NORI:  
…..So that was it, then, just the nightmares?

BEORN:  
No, then the dreams started following him when he was awake.

NORI:  
You mean hallucinations?

BEORN:  
I don’t know. Maybe.  
One day I heard shouting in the orchard, but when I went to look, there was only Bilbo. It looked like he was arguing with himself.

NORI:  
What was he saying?

BEORN:  
“No, no, no! I won’t do it!”  
That’s all I heard before he stopped.

NORI:  
Did you ever ask him about it?

BEORN:  
No. He started having headaches before I got the chance to.

NORI:  
You didn’t question him because of headaches?

BEORN:  
Yes. They got bad...  
One day he didn’t get out of bed, so I went to check on him. He had his hands pressed against his head and was sobbing. It was dark in the room so I opened the shutters on one of the windows and he started screaming like he was being tortured and begged me to close them.

I did.

The headache went away, but then it came back worse. For days he couldn’t sleep, wouldn’t eat or drink on his own and whenever I got him to, he’d just throw it back up. He couldn’t even keep down willowbark tea to help with the pain. It got so bad that I went to the Mirkwood, just stood outside it and yelled until the elves finally sent someone to help.

NORI:  
Well? Did they help?

BEORN:  
Yes.

NORI:  
Did the headaches go away?

BEORN:  
No.

NORI:  
Tell me you didn’t just let him leave when he was like that–

BEORN:  
No. Of course not.  
One day I woke and he was gone. Managed to leave without any of the animals noticing – no small feat.

NORI:  
Do you know where he went?

BEORN:  
Tracked him southwest past my borders. Lost him when it started to rain.

NORI:  
Okay. Thank you, you’ve been a great help.

BEORN:  
Master dwarf, there is just one thing…  
That last morning… I know there hadn’t been anyone else in his room. I would’ve smelt them… but…

…There was blood all over his bed.

……. Please, find him.

[End Transcript]

========================================

Confirmation of message security protocols: Red Fox  
[Encrypted] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warnings for possibly upsetting medical content, including blood, referenced possible self-harm, and depictions of migraines.**


	32. Nori’s Report – 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori's search turns up pages from Bilbo's journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Again, maybe spoiler-y warnings? They're in the notes at the end.

Lady Dís,

I searched the area surrounding Beorn’s cabin, beginning in the south and expanding outward in a concentric pattern. I found pages of Bilbo’s journal lodged in a tree outside of Mirkwood. They’re mostly illegible, but they were fairly well concealed and some have survived the elements. I’ve included them in the attachment to this report.

I think it’s time we shared this with the company. They deserve to know.

Given the location of the pages, it’s possible that Bilbo put them there as he was leaving Mirkwood, or that he circled back in, in which case he is almost definitely lost to us. It’s also possible he was headed south. I don’t know why he’d rip out the pages of his journal and stuff them inside a tree’s hollow. What would be the purpose of it? 

For all the sense any of this makes, he could’ve just ripped up his journal and thrown the pages to the wind, and they could have blown them into the Mirkwood’s trees. I will direct my search to the south, and hope I find more clues. If that turns up nothing, then I’ll head west to the Shire. At least then we’ll finally have a definitive answer as to whether or not our Burglar made it home.

-Nori

========================================

Journal entry ----

I don’t know the date, it’s impossible to tell in here. Day and night, and day and night, but then they lost all meaning and everything is twilight and grey. I don’t know how long I’ve been in here, but I’m so hungry. I know that if I hadn’t brought a canteen of water then I’d have died of thirst by now. Still might.

\----------------  
\------------------------

The spiders have to drink somehow, right? Just follow them and find water.   
Still doesn’t help with food… what I wouldn’t do for one of Bombur’s meat pies right now…

\----------------  
\------------------------

Oh bother and confusticate it all.   
I’m going to have to eat spider, aren’t I?  
The voices’ll be pleased, bloodthirsty little things.

\----------------  
\------------------------

I’m sure everything will be better once I leave this blasted forest.

\----------------  
\------------------------

Hobbits do so need sunlight, but I don’t dare risk the treetops.   
I remember what happened last time.

\----------------  
\------------------------

It must surely be this forest’s doing! I’m certain of it.

\----------------  
\------------------------

Will this infernal racket ever cease?   
My head is killing me.

\----------------  
\------------------------

I wish these infernal voices would just **_Shut Up_**.

That’s it, I’ve had it! I’m never putting on this confounded ring again!  
I don’t remember it nattering at me so before. Maybe it’s just the forest’s doing. Or maybe I’ve finally lost it… I can see it now, Mad Baggins they’ll call me, when I return to the Shire, talking to jewelry.   
Such a hobbit thing to do.

\----------------  
\------------------------

Perhaps… if I lay down for a moment it won’t hurt anything…

Would anyone even notice if I never got back up?   
The dwarves surely won’t.

My family’s probably glad I’m gone. Always too Baggins for the Tooks and too Tookish for the Bagginses. I tried so **hard** , and I was finally a _respectable_ hobbit and then that blasted wizard had to come along and ruin everything. Now I’ll never be respectable again. They’ll probably kick me out if I try and show my face back home.

Yes, a bit of a lie down sounds quite nice.

\----------------  
\------------------------  
\------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for potentially suicidal thoughts, headaches, hearing voices


	33. Dispatch -  Dís to Nori

Nori,

It’s been months, and your search has turned up nothing further on the hobbit. Whether Bilbo turned into Mirkwood, or ventured south, or returned home, it’s impossible to say. Too much time has passed, and finding a few intact journal pages was a stroke of immense luck. We both know this. It’s time to turn our sights westward.

You must continue on to Ered Luin and continue building the sort of information network that Erebor needs. 

I don’t believe anyone worthy of comment will complain if you stop by the Shire on the way.

-Dís

P.s. You didn’t follow standard secured correspondence protocols in your last report. Sloppy.

Confirmation of message security protocols: Blue Gem   
[Encrypted]


	34. Letter 17 - Nori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori makes it to the Shire. He finds what he was expecting he would but hoping he wouldn't.

October 2944

Nori  
The Green Dragon  
The Shire

Thorin Oakenshield,  
King Under the Mountain  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Thorin,

I don’t know if Dís did as I asked and passed along the information I gathered to the rest of The Company. Make sure they all see this.

I arrived in the Shire. 

There’s an unpleasant woman living in Bilbo’s home. I tried to talk to her and she slammed the door in my face. I finally managed to corner her and she threatened me with an umbrella. She says that Bilbo Baggins is dead, and that she inherited Bag End. 

I don’t want a mob of angry hobbits after me, so I’ve kept my eye on the comings and goings from a distance. I’ve been discreet and haven’t bothered her since then, and I don’t think anyone’s noticed me… well, they _are_ hobbits, so it isn’t hard. But I started asking around, and the last anyone saw of Bilbo was over three years ago when he left “on an adventure”.

Bilbo never made it back. 

-Nori


	35. Letter 18 - Fíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli finally stops putting off writing his letter to Bilbo. It turns out it's easier to write to someone who you think will never read it.

January 2945

Fíli  
The Lonely Mountain

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
The Shire

Master Bilbo,

I wasn’t sure where to send this letter to, but according to Nori, the Shire has a Postmaster who’s supposed to hold on to any undeliverable mail for a few years. I think he said ten, but that sounds like a lot? Well, in any case, I hope this letter finds you. Somehow. 

I would apologize for not sending a letter sooner, but it doesn’t seem like it would have mattered anyway. It turns out you weren’t replying to our letters because you weren’t getting them ~~because you might be dead and we didn’t even realize–.~~ Even if you never read this, ~~you probably won’t,~~ I am still sorry. You were kind, and brave, and you probably deserved a lot better than what we ever gave you.

Kíli says I’ve been moping, and that’s probably true... He took the loss of a leg much better than I ever could. To be honest, I think he deserves to be king more than I, though that isn’t a new opinion. I’m older than him by only five years, but he’s always been more… Durin, in look and in heart. It seems that ever since he was born he had charm, and boundless energy, and a warrior’s spirit. Where I was more reserved, he has always been an unstoppable force of nature. I’m certain he’ll make a good king… well, once he stops being so reckless.

I suppose I’ve danced around the issue long enough – the heart of the matter is truly that… Óin says I’ll never walk again, and now I don’t know how I’m supposed to lead as I was once expected to? Well I don’t think I ever truly knew how. I was born the son of a refugee and a common coal miner, and I was raised as the nephew of a blacksmith, not the heir of a king. No matter how much anyone tried to prepare me for the possibility of ruling, it always seemed unlikely. Now Erebor is ours again – and a dwarven king is supposed to be a great warrior, so how is it possible for me to fill the role? 

I feel as though I am in limbo, Master Baggins, merely waiting for my uncle to make the official announcement and name Kíli heir in my stead. I wonder – have you ever felt the same? Stuck in a terrible in-between, waiting for the other boot to drop?

-Fíli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, being dropped off a tower may be survivable for a dwarf, but I don't think he'd be walking away from that.
> 
> *crosses fingers* Here's hoping there was enough foreshadowing that this doesn't come out of nowhere...


	36. Letter 19 - Ori, about that adventure...

  
February 2945

Ori  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
The Shire

Dear Bilbo…

Fíli told me about the letter he sent you, and I thought it was really clever. So I decided to send one too, even if you never read it. I think it would be nice that ~~if~~ when you get back you have letters waiting for you and then you’ll know people care. 

You’ll be pleased to know that we’re doing better here. Nori should be back by fall and Dori’s been complaining about him a lot less lately, so I think they might be fighting less than they usually do. And Dori’s doing better too. He’s improved a lot since my last letter, and he’s even opened a nice little tea shop! 

Which reminds me, I really should write down everything that happened, for the records and all. I could even send you a copy? I think you’ll like it – there are balrogs and talking trees and barmy wizards and legendary elves playing practical jokes on people… at least I hope it was a practical joke. I really don’t want to know what Master Glorfindel was thinking, locking Mr. Legolas and me in a closet and saying we needed to “lighten up”. It was very confusing. On the plus side, I got to learn quite a few Sindarin curse words from Mr. Legolas. 

Master Glorfindel is… a very unique individual, living legend notwithstanding. I hope you get to meet him someday.

Kíli, Nori, and I got out mostly okay. You know Nori’s always scolding me for not paying attention, but **I** ended up having to push **him** out of the way of a giant fireball, so I really don’t think he gets to tell me that ever again. If he does I **am** going to bring up the fireball incident. I did end up getting a little bit burned from it, mostly a bit on my forehead and everything below my eyes – since I lifted my arm to cover them, so it got a bit burned too. It wasn’t that bad or anything… but I do hope it doesn’t make growing a beard difficult. I already look enough like a little kid.

Your friend,  
-Ori


	37. Letter 20 - Dori

  
March 2945

Dori  
The Lonely Mountain

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
The Shire

Dear Bilbo,

I am pleased that Ori has kept in contact with you, he doesn’t make friends easily. You left quite the impression, on him and our Company. 

Please know that the sole reason I did not write sooner was because I was unable to. I know that I could have dictated to Ori, he even offered to write on my behalf, but it simply wouldn’t have been the same. I wanted to write to you in my own hand. But as you can see, it’s has taken quite awhile for my hands to keep steady for long enough to write.

It has long been a dream of mine to open up a simple teashop, and I finally did so only two months ago. I must confess that I miss the talks we had. It is so difficult to find a dwarf with an appropriate appreciation for tea.

...The fact that my brother Nori hasn't been able to find you is... concerning.  
I hope you read this letter, and that it finds you well.

Best regards,  
Dori


	38. Letter 21 - Balin, to Lobelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin tries to make a polite inquiry, but the letter is delayed.
> 
> Or -   
> The one where Balin looks for an explanation and politely makes not-so-polite insinuations.

  
December 2944

Balin  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Residents of Bag End  
Bag End, Bagshot Row  
Hobbiton, The Shire

To the current residents of Bag End,

I am a friend of Bilbo Baggins and have recently learned that he is no longer at this address. I was given to understand that, if anything were to happen to him, he intended for the home to go to his cousin Drogo and his wife Primula. Seeing as the smial was built by Bilbo’s father, Bungo Baggins, for his mother Belladonna Took, and the estate was inherited, I’m sure you can see the cause for my concern?

Sincerely,  
Balin, Son of Fundin

[To whom it may concern –  
This letter was originally lost in transit, was found February 2944, and is confirmed to have arrived at its destination March 2944  
– P.M.H.]


	39. Letter 22 - Lobelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Lobelia responds with the politeness of a gentlehobbit.

  
March 2945

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, née Bracegirdle  
Bag End, Bagshot Row  
Hobbiton, The Shire

Balin, Son of Fundin  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Dear Master Balin,

Why, I have never been so insulted in all my life! How dare you make such baseless accusations – it’s uncouth! I would never steal from my poor cousin Bilbo. 

Really, if he had wanted the home to go to Drogo and Primula, then he should have written a will! Or better yet – not run off with that Disturber of The Peace in the first place.

And you can tell that shady dwarf with the funny hair not to bother us again. I saw him skulking about all those months ago – he was not as subtle as he thought he was.

Cordially,  
Mistress Lobelia Sackville-Baggins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or-  
> The one where Lobelia sees through Balin's not-so-polite insinuations, and blithely ignores his blatant inquiries.
> 
> Lobelia is Lobelia. Balin gets none of the answers he was looking for.


	40. Letter 23 - Balin to Lobelia, flies and honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that you catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar; Balin has found this to be true.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Ever the consummate politician, Balin knows how to honey his words and butter someone up. Surely Lobelia can't be immune to flattery?

  
April 2945

Balin, Son of Fundin  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, née Bracegirdle  
Bag End, Bagshot Row  
Hobbiton, The Shire

Dear Mistress Sackville-Baggins,

My dear lady, I never meant to insinuate such a terrible thing of a gentlehobbit such as yourself, I was merely expressing my concern over the wellbeing of Master Baggins and the fulfillment of his wishes. If you would be so amenable to alleviating my concerns, I would be very grateful.

You see, Bilbo went missing some time ago and we have been conducting a thorough search for his person. In fact I believe you met one of us awhile back? I believe you described him as “shady looking with funny hair”. He truly didn’t mean to cause offense, you understand, he was merely doing his due diligence in searching for a member of our company.

Would you happen to have any clues as to where Bilbo may be?

And having known Bilbo, I do find it ever so difficult to believe that he never left a will or made his desires known to anyone. He was a very fastidious gentlehobbit. Perhaps he left a will somewhere in his desk or drawers?

Cordially,  
Balin, Son of Fundin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Balin ends his notes with "Cordially" you know you f*cked up. I'm sure this letter was quite trying on his patience.


	41. Letter 24 - Lobelia to Balin, flies and honey pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lobelia is, in fact, not immune to flattery. You could even say it's her kryptonite.  
> (Not really, her kryptonite is actually silver spoons and petty theft, but the dwarves don't know that).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a ridiculous bit of math, for anyone who cares. It's probably extraneous and irrelevant.  
> \--I assumed that a plane could make the trip across Middle Earth in 1 day. Top cruising speed of a commercial plane is 547-575 mph, and average cruising speed of a bird is 20-30 mph. I took the bottom speed of a plane and the top speed of a bird, and from that got that it would take about 19 days for a bird to make the flight (or ~2.5 weeks). A plane would probably make the trip in less, but I figured that with the time needed for a bird to rest and/or for the letter to be transferred to another bird, everything would even out.
> 
> TL;DR - I'm assuming here that the Raven Network can get a message from Erebor to The Shire in about 2 weeks, depending on various conditions (like weather).

  
April 2945

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, née Bracegirdle  
Bag End, Bagshot Row  
Hobbiton, The Shire

Balin, Son of Fundin  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Dear Master Balin,

No, he never kept a will in his desk, nor his drawers, nor his cabinets or bookshelves. We checked. If he ever made a will at all, he never told me, nor did he tell anyone of his wishes regarding the estate. Our family has been all moved in for years now; it is a home we got fairly and legally, and we won’t be giving it up. Not even to foreign dwarves claiming to have been Bilbo’s friends.

And we’ve not the foggiest idea where Bilbo could have gone. All we (or anyone else for that matter) know is that that great peace disturbing wizard moseyed his way through the Shire and then Bilbo went running after him and a number of dwarves…

Well… I suppose that isn’t entirely true. Gandalf did visit a few years back, about a year after he’d first come? Well, I marched up to that great grey buffoon and demanded to know what had become of our cousin. He insisted that he didn’t know, and that he had come to call on him and was equally surprised to not find him here – the nerve of that man, first taking one of our own and then losing him! 

When I asked if he’d checked Rivendell first, mentioned how Bilbo’s mother had oft visited the elves that lived there, he said he hadn’t, though he got this thoughtful look on his face. Then he just left, without so much as a by-your-leave!

I wrote to that troublesome wizard after awhile, you know, to keep him honest? And he replied and said that Bilbo had never returned to Rivendell. He mentioned going to speak with a fellow named Beorn? The name means nothing to me, but perhaps he knows more?

Cordially,  
Mistress Lobelia Sackville-Baggins


	42. Letter 25 - Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finally writes his letter to Bilbo.  
> It turns out he has a... complicated relationship with Gold Sickness.

  
May 2945

Thorin Oakenshield,  
King Under the Mountain  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Bilbo Baggins  
The Shire

Dear Master Baggins,

Before you tear up this letter, as you have every right to do, allow me to apologize.  
When we first met, I thought you nothing more than a weak and soft hobbit, unused to the perils of the world. Throughout our quest you proved me right, and yet you saved a company of dwarves from trolls, then from the dungeons of elves, and then tried to save us from our own greed. 

Master Baggins… I, perhaps more than anyone else, know what it is like to watch someone you care for fall into madness and greed, into Gold Sickness. When I saw it in my grandfather, saw the… pain and needless suffering and death it brought, I swore that it would never happen to me. I promised……. as I stood on the ashen fields of Azanulbizar, among the dead and dying… when I found my kid brother among them, I **swore** that I would never allow such madness to be wrought again. ~~And yet it did. And I fell with nary a struggle.~~ More than one promise was broken that day in Erebor.

You went into battle to save us again, and by Kíli’s own account, if you had not then Fíli, my sister-son and heir, would not be alive today. Master Baggins, throughout our quest you proved your mettle, and I treated you as no dwarf… no friend, ever should. I owe you more than words can express, and if you would allow me, I would do everything in my power ~~to repay you~~ to prove your faith in us was not misplaced. 

Bard the Bowman has been at work restoring Dale, and has recently taken his place as its king. He suggested building a statue as a reminder of all that happened – of Smaug, the battle, and the aftermath. He wishes to commemorate all the men and women who lost their lives so that Dale, and Erebor, could stand once more. We agreed to aid them with it, and Bifur is even now helping carve some of the more intricate pieces. I think you would find it to your taste – I gave the pieces of the Arkenstone to be used as its centerpiece. 

May we meet again, Burglar,  
-Thorin Oakenshield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering that Frerin died as a result of their grandfather's gold-sickness, I absolutely think Thorin would've made such a promise then and there.... And then recounted it to Bilbo in a letter. He strikes me as a rather melodramatic fellow.
> 
> Also, quick note: Dwarven ages do not make sense in Tolkien's canon.  
> Dwalin lived to be 340 and was considered very old. Thorin was old during the quest (he was the oldest member of the company and had completely white hair) but was only 195. Fili and Kili were the youngest members of the company by far and were treated as young/new adults (they were 82 and 77 years old respectively). And yet Frerin, Thorin's younger brother, took part in the Battle of Azanulbizar (Moria) when he was 48? He would've been a teen or tween at the time, at most.


	43. Memo - Nori - On ELVES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally Crack.  
> Nori follows Lobelia's lead; writes a memo about the proper way to interact with elves.  
> [*Hint* Don't]
> 
> **Warning for bad language  
> Also, this is definitely an anti-memo memo.

MEMORANDUM 

TO: Thorin’s Company

FROM: Nori

DATE: June 2945

SUBJECT: Elves are Dicks

As any half-witted dwarf can tell you – Don’t try to negotiate with elves. Don’t try talk to elves. Don’t even exist in the same space as them, if you can help it. All elves are, without a doubt, dicks (shit, Ori, don’t repeat that).

I went to look for our Burglar in Rivendell, or tried to anyway. Their snotty border guards turned me away for no good reason. They said ‘Elrond wasn’t there at the moment’, and ‘no they hadn’t seen a hobbit’, and ‘no I couldn’t go in and see for myself’. I don’t buy it, not for a moment. But what can you expect from lying, buggering, two-faced, tree-shagging elves (seriously Ori, don’t ever repeat any of that).

For now, thanks to those rotten, no-good, sons of orcs, the trail’s gone cold. **_Again._**

So, in summary: **_avoid elves_** , also… trip the next elf you see, they definitely deserve it.


	44. Letter 26 - Fíli, continuation

  
August 2945

Fíli  
The Lonely Mountain

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
The Shire

Master Bilbo,

Did you know that Nori went all the way to Rivendell to find you? Yep, he wrote a memo ranting about it and everything. Apparently they wouldn’t let him in! Now he’s convinced that they have you squirreled away somewhere, and some of the company, namely my uncle, agree. In fact, uncle Thorin began swearing that you’d been kidnapped and wanted to mount a rescue. Luckily my mother stopped him in time.

I thought you’d find the story amusing, though that isn’t the purpose of this letter. Rather, this is a continuation of my last letter to you. Remember how I mentioned that I worried uncle Thorin would replace me as heir? Well, it seems my uncle noticed my foul mood (or more likely, my mother noticed and told him to speak with me), we talked, and the issue was cleared up. Uncle has assured me that I will retain my place as his heir. He said that – he said that being a great warrior was not the marker of a great king, and that losing the ability to walk did not make me any less worthy to rule. 

How foolish I now feel! 

All this time I worried that I had forever lost my uncle’s regard, but it seems that my insecurities got the better of me. I have agonized for nothing!

Happy regards,  
Fíli

p.s. I still don’t actually feel any more qualified to rule, but uncle assures me that such things can be learned.


	45. Letter 27 - Dwalin, Erebor restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin updates Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the penultimate act.

  
November 2945

Dwalin  
The Lonely Mountain

Mister Bilbo Baggins  
The Shire

Burglar,

It has been four years to the day since the battle of Erebor, and much has changed since we last saw you. The great mirrors have been repaired and shined so they may once more direct the sun’s rays deep into our mountain home. Some dwarrow have planted things on their terraces, and they now grow green and vibrant… though I confess that they cannot compete with the Shire’s great… greenness. 

Brightly colored banners hang from parapets and streamers stretch high over major roadways. Everything metal has been polished until it _gleams_. The grime is slowly being beaten back, and our home becomes more like home every day.

Once more the streets are filled with life, and more dwarrow arrive all the time. The markets are a lively place now, Burglar, and there are new stalls and vendors in every square. 

The Company is well, as you’ve likely heard. 

Bofur was offered a spot as a foreman, once mining starts up again, but he turned ‘em down. He’s been working with Ori to plan out a place for dwarflings to learn. They say it’s to ensure that no dwarrow goes illiterate again. Balin, Thorin, and Dís all seemed supportive of it and offered to help out. I can’t really see how it’ll work, but they seem passionate about it, so I’m sure they’ll figure it out. 

Meanwhile, Bifur’s been helping out the men of Dale with a “commemorative statue” for the battle and all, as he’s good with real fine, detailed work. Bombur decided to open up an eatery, and he makes sure it has “vegetarian options” so that folk like Bifur can find things they like… though I don’t see how anyone can like eating flowers and… green things. You probably know that Glóin’s been treasurer for awhile now, and Óin’s been busy setting up the halls of healing… Fíli and Kíli have been underfoot less lately, and I can’t believe I’d miss the times when they were making more mischief, but I do. I suppose they've just grown up. Other than that... Dori opened up a nice little teashop and Nori is… Nori. Can't say more to that.

It’s taken some time, but we all made it through alright. And I can’t tell you how nice it is to be back in Erebor, a home of distant memory. Burglar, if you ever read this letter… thank you, for helping us reclaim our home. Know that you’ll always have a place among dwarrow, in Erebor and this Company.

Sincerely,  
Dwalin, Son of Fundin

p.s. I didn’t know where to send this letter, but I hope you find it, regardless.


	46. Letter 28 - Bilbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo writes back.  
> In typical gentlehobbit fashion, he talks a lot while saying nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding a good map of the Shire was tricky, and the best I've found so far was at:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/42/5f/21/425f2112b0b053db89c120c8b01eb4f8.jpg
> 
> Which I used for reference.

  
November 2945

Bilbo Baggins  
~~Bag End~~  
Hole in the Wold  
Haysend

Mister Dwalin & Thorin's Company  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Dear Master Dwalin,

I do apologize for not having written sooner, but this letter would surely have arrived much later had I not happened upon a kindly Ranger who most graciously allowed me the use of one of their messenger birds. Did you know they have a whole system set up throughout Middle Earth – most impressive!

I would have written sooner, but have myself only just gotten situated back home. There were some… delays in returning. While, I assure you, they were quite ridiculous and uncomfortable, they have been tended to and I am now safely back in the Shire… or rather, just outside of it. Dear Lobelia informs me that the Postmaster has been holding onto quite the number of letters for me, and I will be collecting them shortly. Hopefully this hasn’t been the cause of any trouble.

I must apologize again for writing back so terribly late, a full four years so! I do hope you can forgive me, and pass this on to the others.  
Due to my brief misadventure, I seem to have moved, and you can find me at my new address as written above. 

Thank you,

Bilbo Baggins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The sound of The Company losing their collective minds in the background*
> 
> This was actually the first chapter I wrote for this fic. - in a tiny little journal smaller than my hand, and it inspired me to actually write it.
> 
> Side note:  
> I've had a nice, short, break from thesis writing - stuff - for this last week, but it's picking back up again so... there may be delays.  
> Especially since I've come up to a bit of a wall and I'm not sure how to get Bilbo to spill his guts.... er, I mean talk about his *adventure*.  
> Thought you should know.


	47. Letter 29 - Balin, on behalf of the Company

  
December 2945

Balin  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Bilbo Baggins  
Hole in the Wold  
Haysend

Dear Master Baggins,

Your letter has caused quite a stir. In all my days I don’t think I’ll ever forget the moment I saw Bifur running towards Erebor, waving a hand over his head and shouting words no one could make out – I thought we were being invaded! When he finally got close enough for us to understand him, I think, looking back, I can pinpoint the exact moment everyone lost their damn minds. And I do mean everyone – by then Bifur had drawn quite a crowd. 

Kíli grabbed the back of Fíli’s chair and started dancing and spinning them both around until he lost his footing and they both ended up on the floor. Thorin didn’t even react, just stood there with his mouth hanging open, catching flies. And I think my brother’s mouth was open even wider! Ori hugged Dori and they both started crying, and they were almost as bad as Bofur and Bombur. Though, to be honest, I don't think there was a dry eye there... except maybe Nori. Then Óin finally had enough of not knowing what was going on and grabbed the letter from Bifur’s hands and started reading it out loud.

Well, then everyone wanted to go to the Shire, and luckily Dís was there to stop that nonsense. I can’t imagine the chaos that would result from most of Erebor’s royal family and advisors suddenly packing up and leaving, and knowing dwarrows, they would have done it too. Then, once that had been stopped, they all decided to write to you instead. I’m the one that stopped that – didn’t want to overwhelm you, you see. So I told them I’d write and include whatever they had to say. 

The entire Company says “Hello”, by the way, and they’d all, down to a dwarf, like to know what’s happened and where you’ve been all this time. Bofur, in addition, would like to apologize for his letters, and says to pay them no mind.

Meanwhile, Bilbo, I’ll admit that I am curious to where you’ve been – you caused quite a bit of worry with your disappearance. But I think the more pressing issue is, are you well? You’ve moved to a place called “Hole in the Wold” in Haysend? That doesn’t sound like a particularly nice place. That isn’t even in the Shire, is it? Do you need help? 

I had written to that Lobelia lass awhile back, and while she doesn’t seem like a particularly… kindly hobbit, I got the feeling that she might actually care about your well-being, in her own, very shrill, way. Surely she wouldn’t have kept you out of your own home, thrown you out on the street?

Please let us know that you’re okay now… well, if you’re okay now, and if you need help? We’ll gladly give it to you. Whatever you need, you just need to let us know.

Sincerely,  
Balin


	48. Letter 30 - Nori, you owe us an explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning for Nori-typical foul language

  
December 2945

Nori  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Bilbo Baggins  
Hole in the Wold  
Haysend

Bilbo,

I know Balin said not to write letters and “bother you” or “overwhelm you”, but seriously, screw that. I’m the one that traipsed all over Middle Earth to find you. I’m the one that had to blackmail idiot dwarves, walk through bloody Mirkwood and search its creepy trees, fend off giant spiders, interview a seething mad skin-changer that hates dwarves, be turned away from Rivendell by rude elves, bloody tree-shaggers, and then, when I finally get to the Shire, I have doors slammed in my face and an extremely vitriolic little hobbit beating me over the head with her frilly little umbrella. 

So seriously, where were you? And what the fuck is a “Hole in the Wold”? It sounds like a shithole.

You owe me an explanation.

-Nori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww... Nori, you do care
> 
> *side-note: I realized some of the tags weren't up-to-date and changed them. I added everything I could think of... but if I missed anything, let me know!
> 
> *I also added a couple notes that I had originally meant to (but forgot) when I first posted the chapters. The additions are minor, but it bugged me.


	49. Letter 31 - Bilbo, Hole in the Wold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo responds, and we find out a bit more about what he's been up to.  
> Mostly mother-henning elves and the Hole in the Wold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hole in the Wold is my invention, much of the rest of the worldbuilding and lore-stuff in this letter is actually canon.  
> If you're interested, some relevant links:  
> http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Watch  
> http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Bounders  
> http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/High_Hay

  
December 2945

Bilbo Baggins  
Hole in the Wold  
Haysend

Mister Balin & Thorin’s Company  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Dear Master Balin,

Please let Master Nori know that I do appreciate all he went through to find me, but I would rather not talk about what happened at the moment. I do apologize for the elves, though, I think they heard about everything that happened at Erebor and were rather cross – at dwarves in general and The Company in particular. I also think some of them might have gone a bit protective, either that or they took any excuse they could to be rude and unhelpful to dwarves. I really don’t understand the feud between your two peoples. I’d at least expect better of elves, being nigh immortal, incredibly long-lived beings, you’d think they’d be above petty grudges. But apparently not.

I did stay at Rivendell for awhile, nearly two years if I’m not mistaken, and Lord Elrond was a most gracious host – all of the elves were kind to me, in fact. It was most pleasant, and my stay at the Last Homely House proved to be the perfect atmosphere in which to recuperate.

As for sending aid, well I assure you that it is most unnecessary! Despite the name, which I think was given by a particularly surly Bucklander, the Hole in the Wold is actually rather peaceful and perfectly adequate in fulfilling my needs. It’s just past The Old Forest, right across the Brandywine River from Deephallow and the Overbourn Marshes, which is honestly the worst part of it. I believe the cabin was built by a Bounder quite some time ago, and that it may have been a regular home, or possibly an old posting, of the Watch. Whatever the case, the Bucklanders and Haysenders were good enough to let me live here when I asked them, and I can assure you, despite whatever bizarre stories you may have heard about The Old Forest, and The Hedge being built to protect us from it, I have yet to see a single wrathful tree going about and smashing anything to pieces. I swear, some hobbits are prone to such absurd flights of fancy!

Kind Regards,  
Bilbo Baggins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Bilbo totally did just passive aggressively get Nori in trouble. Perhaps Nori should have listened to Balin and not bothered the hobbit.


	50. Letter 32 - Fíli & Kíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli & Kíli write to Bilbo... too bad it's so hard to tell them apart.

  
January 2946

Fíli & Kíli  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Bilbo Baggins  
Hole in the Wold  
Haysend

Dear Master Baggins,

We just had to write a letter of our own! 

That was Kíli, he’s here and would like for you to know that we’re both extremely glad that you’re alright. You are alright, aren’t you? I was for Balin’s strategy of “not overwhelming you” but Kíli noticed a few things that have us concerned… Well, in the letter you wrote to Balin you didn’t mention what happened to your things or what your new home is like?

Yeah, Mr. Boggins – do you have your comfy armchair back? What about all your books and maps? And what happened to the pictures of your family, and your mother’s glory box, and all her silver spoons? ...Well, except for the ones Nori took, they’re probably at the bottom of the Misty Mountains by now… Sorry.

Ah, sorry about my brother, but he makes a valid point. That Lobelia woman Balin ranted about for ages hasn’t thrown you out from your own home, has she? Because if she has, then our Company will be having _words_ with her – 

We **will** get you your home back, you’ll see.

After everything you went through to return our home to us, it is only fair that we return the favor.

And… did you really mean what you said about angry trees smashing things? Because I’ve met some Ents and they seemed pretty nice, and I really would **not** want to be on the wrong side of one of them, much less a whole forest! Is your new home even safe?

Your friends,

Fíli & Kíli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Also, shout-out to *GiantPanda_de* whose comment helped unstick me. The mention of Bilbo's books made me realize what I felt like I was missing, and gave me the spark of inspiration I needed in how to proceed... at 2am *sigh*.


	51. Letter 33 - Bilbo, about bothersome hobbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo responds to Fili and Kili's letter... and ends up addressing the whole Company.

  
January 2946

Bilbo Baggins  
Hole in the Wold  
Haysend

Fíli & Kíli  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Dear Fíli & Kíli,

Boys, I do appreciate your concern, but I assure you that I am **_fine_**. The Hole in the Wold is also perfectly fine, even if it is missing some… homelier touches. ~~Blasted Bracegirdles stealing my precious favorite armchair.~~

I’m sure you can appreciate a good prank, and it seems that the hobbits of Hobbiton decided to play one on me! You see, after I left to Erebor, some of my relatives had me declared dead. They auctioned off all my things, if you can believe it, and gave Bag End to the Sackville-Bagginses, ~~which have coveted Bag End since its creation… and now that I think on it, they might have been behind the whole thing….~~ Well anyway, then when I showed back up they claimed they didn’t recognize me, and when I asked for my things back they indignantly exclaimed that “How could they possibly believe I’m Bilbo Baggins! Let me see some form of identification and then we’ll talk.” Bah, bothersome hobbits.

I’m sure you’ll applaud my sudden strike of inspiration in thinking of the Company’s contract, as surely that would suffice… But alas, the contract was lost on the road, and with it, my most comfortable armchair. 

Lobelia was kind enough to offer to let me live with her family in Bag End, and I did for a time, but her husband Otho was quite against it. And, well, then I found that I was not the same hobbit who’d left, that I did not quite fit in anymore… You’ll understand when I say that hobbits hate change of any sort, and think adventures are uncomfortable, disreputable things. The Gamgees were just as amicable as ever, I’ll have you know, but some of the other hobbits and I no longer seemed to get along – bothersome gossips called me Mad Baggins, the nerve! 

Well I found that I had had quite enough of the company of hobbits and decided to move. My dear cousin Primula was kind enough to offer her home to me, but with their young child, I didn’t wish to impose. But then she and my cousin Drogo were adamant in their decision to help me get situated in the Hole in the Wold, and it really is in much better shape than how I found it!

And you really needn’t worry about my home. It may not be like Bag End, but it is strangely peaceful, and quiet, and rather what I need at the moment, I think. ~~Even if I swear sometimes that the trees are _watching_ me.~~

If you can pass this letter along to the rest of the Company, and assure them that I am doing perfectly well and am in need of nothing? I swear that I am doing better here, that my life is comfortable, and that all my needs are met. I still get headaches sometimes, but not as badly, nor as often, and my leg has improved tremendously. I’m going for walks and reading new books, and even writing a bit in-between.

Sincerely,

Bilbo Baggins

P.s. I have been reading through the letters you’ve sent me and I am so terribly sorry for having worried you so much. After how we parted, I honestly didn’t think you would all care so deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the movie scene of Bilbo's return home (for reference): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgGtNxjOpY4
> 
> I had to imagine Bilbo as the type that, once he gets started writing, finds it hard to stop and sometimes says more than he means to... If I didn't then, well, have fun prying *anything* out of his cold, dead hands. I blame his emotional state.
> 
> Also, by now he has read some of the Company's letters, maybe not in order, but it's definitely given him an appreciation for them all. While I don't think he ever saw Fili and Kili as children, per se, I do think that he saw them as young and immature. Still, I'm sure he could see just how perceptive they (especially Kili) could be and after learning everything that's happened, he may even be starting to respect them as full-fledged adults...


	52. Letter 34 - Bilbo to Bombur, a recipe for a recipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I remembered that I wanted Bilbo to respond to some of the Company's letters (originally I wanted him to respond to them *all*... but some would probably be super short, and I'm still mulling it over).
> 
> *This letter is fluff and/or crack, depending on how you look at it.

  
January 2946

Bilbo Baggins  
Hole in the Wold  
Haysend

Bombur  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Dear Bombur,

I just read your letter and I am so touched that you would think to craft a recipe in my honor. Unfortunately I am merely an adequate chef, by hobbit standards, and so I can only share a recipe I think you might like. It’s based on a rather popular drink in Western Harad, though I myself have never been there.

~%~

**Thickened Hot Chocolate**

Ingredients

*1 ½ cups (or 354 mL) whole milk

* 4 oz finely chopped dark chocolate

* 2 tablespoons (or 30 grams) granulated sugar

*1 tablespoon (or 6 grams) cocoa powder

*1 tablespoon (or 9 grams) cornstarch

*whipped cream

*a splash of vanilla concentrate

Recipe

1.) Add chopped dark chocolate to saucepan and add a splash of whole milk; heat over medium heat.

2.) Add sugar and cocoa powder

3.) Stir occasionally (until melted)

4) While waiting for above to melt- mix cornstarch with about 1/4 of the milk

5.) Once chocolate is melted, slowly add milk while continuously whisking

6.) Continue to whisk and heat until all of liquid is hot

7.) Whisk in cornstarch slurry

8.) Continue to whisk and heat until liquid is thickened

9.) Pour into mug

10.) Add a splash of vanilla extract, whipped cream, and other desired toppings (cocoa powder, cinnamon, etc.)

~%~

Hope you like it!

Your friend,  
Bilbo Baggins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The question is, would chocolate, vanilla extract, and cornstarch be available in Middle Earth? Well there are extant gods in this world and surely at least one of them has to have a sweet-tooth... So, in this case the answer is literally: Yes, thank the Valar.
> 
> Anyway, this recipe, like the first, is one I've tried. While the other was inspired by an idea, and entirely my construction past that (and thus I didn't think required a reference) this one is mostly someone else's with only a couple minor changes:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pn-W0DVQw8Y  
> Recipe starts at time: 2:31  
> "Italian Hot Chocolate"
> 
> [I went through and transcribed the video into a written recipe format. My take? It's pretty good, requires quite a bit more whisking than I thought though, but doing it without the cornstarch is still pretty good]


	53. Letter 35 - Bilbo to Bifur, and a note for Bofur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does inspiration strike at midnight?   
> The world may never know.

  
January 2946

Bilbo Baggins  
Hole in the Wold  
Haysend

Bifur  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Dear Bifur,

I am so glad that you got that axe out of your head and that it no longer troubles you. I must admit that when I first saw it, I was quite worried! And then, being entirely unable to communicate was rather difficult, at first, and I am grateful that I eventually decided to try to speak with you. Though our talks were mostly companionable silence, it was nice having someone along with a proper appreciation for flowers… even if I preferred looking at them and you preferred eating them.

I think learning a new language is admirable, and I wish you the best of luck in it. If you ever need someone to practice with, I would gladly help! 

Your friend,

Bilbo Baggins

P.s. If you could please tell your cousin Bofur… that I’ve already forgotten all about his letters? That I understand he wrote from a place of worry and hurt, and I don’t hold it against him?


	54. Letter 36 - Bilbo to Ori, with a note to Dori and Nori

  
January 2946

Bilbo Baggins  
Hole in the Wold  
Haysend

Ori  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Dear Ori,

I am so terribly sorry for everything you had to go through, and that I was not there to help you with any of it. I know what it is like to have a parent fall ill - to feel unmoored, and as though something integral to the world has been lost. And I am so deeply relieved that Dori has recovered. I’m certain that you did your best, even if it feels like it wasn’t enough. You were there for him when it mattered, when he needed you most, and that is no small thing.

From your letters I also understand that you were there to support Kíli as well, when no one else could, and afterwards you protected your brother Nori and saved him from terrible injury. Knowing full well the consequences, you still went out into the world, and did what you thought was right. Anyone would be proud to be able to call you their friend.

It seems that you have grown up from the timid scribe I came to know on our adventure, and I only wish I had been there to watch it as it happened.

Your friend,

Bilbo Baggins

P.s. Please give my well-wishes to Dori – let him know that I am happy his health has improved and ~~I look forward to one day trying~~ that I know any teashop of his would be excellent.

P.p.s. Please also tell Nori that I appreciate everything he went through to find me, that I am truly glad to call him a friend. Please also tell him that I am sorry for getting him in trouble with Balin, and that I forgive him for the silver spoons.


	55. Letter 37 - Dwalin, mithril and gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin remembers Bilbo trying to prove himself and wonders if that's the heart of the problem.   
> He tries to lend his support in as Dwalin-y a way as he can with his older brother reading over his shoulder.

  
February 2946

Dwalin  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Bilbo Baggins  
Hole in the Wold  
Haysend

Dear Burglar,

I have been keeping up with our Company’s correspondence to you, and I decided to write this letter, despite my brother’s thoughts on the matter. Everyone’s been wanting to know what happened since we saw you, and honestly that bit about spending time with elves didn’t make anyone any less worried. I know Balin, and Nori, and Fíli and Kíli all tried wheedling and needling you into talking before you’re ready. That isn’t this letter. 

But I do think you ought to know that no matter what’s happened, and however you’ve spent your time, no one in our Company will fault you for it. You’ve proved to us that you’ve a spine of mithril and a heart of gold, time and again, and we wouldn’t have anyone tell you any different. Even that great grump Thorin won’t let an ill word be said against you, well, not in his hearing… my brother would like me to tell you that that’s how he finally managed to get you pardoned and un-banished – as no one likes a protective Durin bearing down on ‘em. So if the only reason you’ve held your tongue is because you think any of us will think less of you for it, then you’re wrong. We won’t. 

~~If you don’t believe that, then just look at our Company’s spotty history – after we were driven out of Erebor, there were plenty of things we all did to survive that would surely make you squirm. Nori’s only the most well-known.~~

I know that you and I never got along particularly well, not like how you got on with my brother Balin, or Ori, Bofur, Bombur, or even Dori, and that if you ever do decide to tell your story to someone, it probably won’t be me. I’m okay with that.

But if you ever do find that you need to talk to someone, I wanted to let you know that I won’t mind listening. You have my ear, Burglar.

Sincerely,  
Dwalin, Son of Fundin


	56. Letter 38 - Bilbo, who is quite through with gold and company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has both avoided telling his story with fiery protectiveness, and wanted to have it off his chest for awhile now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for some dark/upsetting implications and thoughts. Not too graphic, but it's there.

  
March 2946

Bilbo Baggins  
Hole in the Wold  
Haysend

Dwalin  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Dear Dwalin,

~~Thank you for your last letter. I needed – I wish~~

You can’t possibly know that what I’ve done isn’t dreadfully shameful or embarrassing, or that the entire company won’t hate me for it after I tell you. And I will. Tell you, that is. Because I am tired of all these infernal letters. And if you all hate me, can never trust me again? Well, it’s not like I haven’t already been through that before, and at least this time I am in the Shire, where there are no parapets I can be conveniently thrown off of.

So I will, just tell you everything. And if you never write to me again then I will plainly know your true feelings.

The worst of it is… I’m loath to admit it, but I must. While I stayed with Beorn I considered killing him, and his animals. It plagued my thoughts for days. I would be sitting enjoying the new spring blossoms and then there would be this voice, telling me to do it, this desire to… to end him, I suppose. And he is so kind, you know? I was convinced that I was surely a monster ~~I’m still not entirely certain that I’m not~~. Then one night I dreamed it in such detail that when I woke covered in blood, I thought it had been **_real_**. I was in near hysterics until I found him sleeping peacefully and realized that I had merely scratched my arms bloody in my sleep. I knew I had to leave then, before I hurt someone. I would never forgive myself if I had.

I’ve been having other dreams lately, much less gruesome. They start with me creeping into Erebor, just like the very first time, but instead of finding piles of gold, I find hills of silver spoons. And instead of the fearsome Smaug, Lobelia sits upon them, and in the dream she is even larger than the great dragon ~~both thieves, stealing our _precious_ homes~~. Well I do suppose they both have an unfortunate propensity for taking what is not theirs, though I never thought I’d compare the two. Luckily I wake before she can flatten me with her umbrella.

Ah, but I’m stalling. I apologize.

You see, for a time I traveled west, intent on returning to the Shire. But this terrible voice I heard _would not_ leave me. It plagued my every waking moment, and then haunted me in my sleep, where I would see seething armies of orcs and other fell beasts, and sometimes terrifying dark cloaked riders, menacing me with their weapons, their faces naught but decaying flesh. The voice followed me into my sleep, and I was certain I would never be rid of it. At first I thought it was a product of my head injury… and in the end I suppose I wasn’t entirely wrong. 

I saw… well, you see, in the Mirkwood sometimes I felt as though I was being watched whenever I put the ring on. You know the one I found under Goblin Town, near that mad, man-eating creature named Gollum? The voice was also loudest when I wore the ring. It frightened me so, until I swore I would never wear it again.

Eventually I realized that the ring was… more than a mere magical trinket. The voice came from it, but I realized that it had always been there in some for or fashion – I merely couldn’t hear it… no, but it was there, as a feeling, as an impulse, wearing at me, changing me… I think, somehow, my head injury allowed me to hear it properly. So when I started seeing giant fiery eyes in my sleep, the old stories that I loved hearing as a child came to mind, and I realized that the ring I held was in truth the One Ring. Well I’m not completely daft, I tried to go east for help, but it seemed that every dark creature was out in force, searching, and it was a fool’s guess what they were searching for.

For a time that creature named Gollum dogged my every step, no matter how I tried to shake him. His pursuit was relentless and it drew the attention of creatures far more terrifying than he. Before I knew it, I seemed to be in the midst of a game of Conkers, where my opponents were Gollum and the dark riders, only they were more interested in the ‘seek’ portion of the game, while I did my very best to hide. Whenever one of them got too close, I would find a good hiding spot and make myself scarce until they’d left. They always came back though, and I knew our game could not last forever.

I was run ragged, far too little food or sleep and quite at the end of my rope, so I hope you’ll forgive me for the utterly stupid plan I came up with. It was very nearly as silly as robbing a dragon. Instead of running and hiding, I decided to seek out Gollum and give him the ring, then I figured I’d let **him** deal with our undead admirers. Legend has it that the Nine are forbidden from ever holding the ring itself, so I was counting on them to capture Gollum and take him south, and then I could steal back the ring and be rid of them all.

I might have overlooked some rather important details. Needless to say, things did not go to plan.

Well we had just passed the Mirkwood and were in the plains, and all that tall grass wasn’t _terrible_ for hiding… it actually turned out to be rather _too_ good at hiding things. First I was ambushed and nearly mauled by a feral Gollum, who stole the ring from me and fled. Then I gave chase and nearly ran into the undead horsemen, who had, in fact, kidnapped Gollum. The creature was tied to the back of one of their horses, yowling and struggling like an ornery cat, but clutching the ring in a death grip. The riders had just set off when I realized the great flaw in my plan – namely that I had no way to catch up to them. Thinking quickly, I snatched up a couple stones and put my skill at Conkers to the test, and actually managed to knock the ring from the mad creature’s grip by the second throw. Thankfully none of the riders noticed, likely numbed to all his infernal racket by then.

Then came the task of finding the ring again. And I swear by the Valar, that it had some way of avoiding me. I spent nearly a day trying to find it in the tall grass, and _finally_ found it, likely by the grace of Yavanna herself. I was near to tears by then. And afterwards, I was left standing in the middle of an empty plain, and everything rather suddenly caught up with me. I realized that I was far from any sort of help, and that **I** would have to be the one to destroy the ring…

I will tell you that if anyone ever doubts a hobbit’s sneakiness again, that you should whack them upside the head and give them a stern talking to, even if my ability to sneak about may have had to do with my rather extensive practice in (occasionally) avoiding my relatives. Anyway, I made it all the way into Mordor with little further difficulty, other than the ring’s incessant nagging and the lack of proper nourishment, though at one point I did have to roll around in mud to avoid detection from wargs… incredibly unpleasant, wouldn’t recommend it to anyone, but it worked so I can’t complain overmuch. Things were going incredibly well, so well in fact, that even destroying the ring wasn’t overly difficult. Sure, by then I was dead on my feet, covered in muck, and more than half starved, but I walked right up to Mount Doom and threw it in without anything else trying to kill me, so I thought my fortunes had surely changed. Of course the moment I had that thought, it was proven true in the worst possible way.

Just after I threw in the ring, the blasted volcano started erupting. Being the questionably sensible hobbit I am, I hightailed it out of there as quickly as I could, only to immediately find that leaving Mordor would be a bit more difficult than entering it. When Gandalf and Glorfindel came along a few weeks later, I can honestly say that I have never been more happy to see anyone in my entire life. Orc accommodations are dreadfully uncomfortable. 

Well luckily they were both daft hands at healing, though I confess that everything around that time is a bit fuzzy, I remember being quite out of my mind at the time, and I believe there was something about an infection? Well anyway, I vaguely remember meeting a woman named Galadriel and then being escorted to Rivendell, where I spent an immeasurably long time recovering… though I’m starting to believe my leg may never truly heal, even on the best of days I still need a cane to get about, dreadfully embarrassing as I’m not even an old hobbit. But all’s well that ends well, I suppose. 

Now, I grow weary of this, and I think I’ve covered all the important points anyway. I wouldn’t be discussing the matter again. If you wish to call me foolish, or cowardly, or weak-willed then I ask that you simply don’t bother writing.

I have been enjoying my quiet life here, and I don’t need anyone else bothering me about **it** either.

Sincerely,  
Bilbo Baggins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was awful to write, worse than Kili's adventure, and even worse to edit. Included a bit of head-canon for why the Ring Wraiths didn't outright kill Frodo but stab him in the shoulder (I haven't read the LoTR trilogy, so this chapter is basically just movie inspired).
> 
> I imagine that the ring would mess with your mind, even if you have everything in your favor, and that mess would *linger*. But how do you portray something which is such a dark force in a character's life? It could probably easily veer into horror.
> 
> Also, once I realized that Bilbo had canonical head trauma (he gets a blow to the head in both book and movie and ends up missing the entire BOFA), it made me wonder what effects it would have on him (and how that would change the ring's effects on him). Honestly that was a not-insignificant part of what inspired this fic.


	57. Letter 39 - Bofur, your friend, hopefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur sits down and writes his long overdue letter to Bilbo, it's hastily done and not as polished as he'd like... but it's too important to put off.

  
March 2946

Bofur  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Bilbo Baggins  
Hole in the Wold  
Haysend

Dear Bilbo,

I believe it’s well past time I sat down’n wrote a proper letter t’ya me’self. I know the others have all already apologized on me behalf, and that you’ve even said you forgive me, but ye’need to hear it from me, in me own words – Bilbo, I am truly sorry for all the fool things I said and did. I was a damned fool and a coward, but I won’t be anymore.

We’ve all read yer last letter… and it was mighty humbling. All that kerfuffle that happened a few years ago bein’ caused by one tiny hobbit with an even tinier ring. I hope you know that none’o us are just gonna take this lyin’ down. 

We’ve all been all nice and polite-like, givin’ you yer space and just sittin’ on our thumbs while every letter makes us more worried and angry. You getting’ thrown outta yer own home just ain’t right, and I think those relatives of yers need a mite more than a stern talkin’ to. An’ no matter what’cha say, the Bilbo I knew would’a never been happy all on his lonesome in some cabin outside’a some creepy forest. I’ve had quite enough of creepy forests for one lifetime, and I ain’t about to just let’cha waste away with one at’cher back.

I’ve got together summa the company an’ we’re comin’ over to yer place… if we can find it. If not, then we’re comin’ over anyway.

Please don’t be too mad at us. But we care about you, and we can’t sit back, doin’ nothing anymore.

Yer friend, hopefully,  
-Bofur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated for awhile which member of the company would be the one to write this letter. I strongly considered Dwalin or Balin (or even Thorin since he hasn't had much to say here). 
> 
> But in the end I felt like it had to be Bofur - it just plain wasn't satisfying (or fair) to only see him at his worst. And in the end he only got angry because he worried, and he worried because he cared. So it made sense that it would be him who finally had enough and decided, come hell or high water, he needed to see Bilbo in person and make sure he was alright, even if he ends up being yelled at or having the door slammed in his face.  
> ...And of course every able member of the Company would join him!


	58. Letter 40 - Balin, home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin writes to Thorin to let him know how everything went with their hobbit

  
August 2946

Balin  
The Prancing Pony  
Bree

Thorin Oakenshield,  
King Under the Mountain  
The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Dear Thorin,

We arrived in the Shire quickly and without incident, and sought out Lobelia, as I’d been in contact with her before. I can honestly say that I never thought I’d live to see a company of dwarves repeatedly hit upside the head with a lacy parasol wielded by an irate little hobbit. She claimed to have no idea where Bilbo was, though I don’t think she was telling the truth, at least not the whole of it. She said that Bilbo lived with her family for a couple days, but it caused arguments with her husband, and one day they woke up and Bilbo had left without a word. She refused to say anything more than that, though she directed us to Drogo and Primula’s smial.

I don’t think they were all that happy to see us either, and we were greeted by three matching, hobbity glares. Their son, Frodo, already has a rather impressive glower, for being little more than a toddler, could probably compete with the line of Durin, honestly. Well, after a bit of persistence, and repeated assurances of our good intentions, we were finally directed to Bilbo’s home… it is… not as bad as feared, though it is still most assuredly a cabin, sitting isolated from society, and backed by extraordinarily unsettling trees. I don’t think they’re Ents…

Anyways, when we came upon the cabin, we found Bilbo sitting beside it, glaring at the Old Forest, a piece of flint held threateningly in one hand. I can’t rightly say what made me think of it like that, but I did get the distinct impression that he was trying to intimidate the… trees. He reassured me that if they misbehaved, he’d use them for kindling… it was incredibly bizarre. I don’t think he’s taken leave of his senses…

Well then we stepped away from the forest and got to speak to Bilbo properly. To our company’s eternal shame, Bilbo invited us inside for tea with the caution and general attitude befitting of dealings with particularly vicious guardsmen, rather than old friends and traveling companions. Even Bofur lost his genial smile when faced with that.

We talked, carefully at first, dancing around certain issues. But Bifur managed to break the tension when he reached into his coat and presented Bilbo with a small bouquet of handpicked flowers. T’was honestly more weeds than actual flowers, but it did the trick, and Bilbo started chuckling, then Bifur guffawed, and before long they were both bent over laughing. The entire atmosphere warmed considerably after that, and we were eventually able to broach heavier topics, like why we were there. 

It seems that our hobbit really has come to prefer the solitude of his cabin to the company of other hobbits, no matter how kind or well-meaning, like his old neighbors, the Gamgees, or his cousins Drogo and Primula, or even his wild Took relatives in their great smials. And he has no interest in returning to Bag End. It seems that a weariness has settled deep into his bones, and I fear that it is a weariness we placed there. Us, and Tharkun. By Bilbo’s very own account, that troublesome wizard knew he was in Rivendell and could have sent us a short letter telling us that our hobbit was alive, but apparently it _slipped his mind_. I swear if he dares show his face in Erebor again, I am going to be having **words** with that grey wearing flighty featherbrain.

After staying up speaking with Bilbo long past dark, he invited us to stay over for the night, and though there was hardly the room for it, we managed. In the morning we set to leave, and Bofur invited Bilbo to come along with us. Bilbo was clearly uncertain, and he looked about and clenched his cane in his hands some, but then Dwalin started saying that it only made sense for him to come with us, especially with the caravans traveling between Erebor and Ered Luin now. Then Nori made an offhand remark about it saving us the trouble of kidnapping him, and Ori, in a remarkably accurate emulation of Dori, slapped him upside the head, and then mentioned that the school they were trying to setup could surely use more help, especially of the well educated, gentlehobbit variety. By the time Bifur started saying that Erebor’s gardens and fields would certainly be greener and more vibrant with a hobbit around, Bilbo was near to tears and smiling, and he finally agreed to come with us.

We’ve made our way to Bree now, despite the troubles Bilbo’s leg has been kicking up, and are currently situated in rooms in the Prancing Pony. We'll be joining up with an eastward caravan in the next week or so. Let the Company know that, weather permitting, we should all be home by year’s end.

Sincerely,  
Balin, Son of Fundin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, two weeks and a day after I first started writing, the story ends... it feels bittersweet.  
> Is this what every writer feels like when they finish a story? ...huh.
> 
> Firstly, to everyone who left a comment, you're awesome and *Thank you!*. You seriously helped keep me motivated and provided feedback that, without which, this story would either be unfinished or... less (I'm 95% sure my original idea would have resulted in the story's tension going out the window and dying a horrible death).
> 
> Secondly, this feels super odd to do, but if you'd like to help me grow as a writer please feel free to comment on your favorite and least favorite pieces (or even just things you liked and didn't like). As much as I hate asking for negative feedback, if I want to improve, then for future reference I should probably know what *didn't* work (without a beta reader, I legit have no idea) :/
> 
> But anyway, to everyone who read this story... Thanks!
> 
> Also, a quick shout-out to ValkyrieGunn - whose suggestion helped inspire an important part of this chapter, and surely made it funnier (for me at least).


End file.
